Dzień dobry
by Anemona Yuu
Summary: Seria miniaturek - Postać x Czytelnik
1. Kuroko

DZIEŃ DOBRY NR 1

KUROKO TETSUYA X CZYTELNIK

Poruszyłaś się niespokojnie przez sen, budząc się powoli. Kuroko, przyglądał się twojej śniącej twarzy, zwróconej w jego kierunku. Delikatnie i niezwykle subtelnie, sunął palcami po twojej ręce w górę i w dół, podczas gdy twój spokojny oddech z łatwością łaskotał po go szyi.

Niewielkie, jednoosobowe łóżko w pokoju twojego chłopaka, nie stanowiło dla was problemu, a właściwie, to musiałaś przyznać, że lubiłaś te wasze krótkie drzemki, kiedy nie dało się uniknąć mimowolnego dotyku.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał cię cichy głos, tuż przy twoim uchu, gdy niechętnie uchyliłaś powieki, wciąż lekko zaspana. Uśmiechnęłaś się jednak do Kuroko, który odgarniał ci włosy z policzka, by ucałować go i przysunąć się bliżej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

Otuliłaś się szczelniej kołdrą.

\- Dzień dobry? - zapytałaś rozbawiona, spoglądając w kierunku okna, za którym panował już mrok. - Raczej dobry wieczór - poprawiłaś go, pozwalając, by musnął wargami twój drugi policzek i ostatecznie zatrzymał się na twoich ustach. Westchnęłaś.

W sumie, jeśli miały to być „poranne" pocałunki na powitanie, to mogłaś przystać na to dzień dobry. Nie zamierzałaś się wykłócać, gdy tak ochoczo, obdarowywał cię pocałunkami. Pocałunkami, które Kuroko, tak lubił, tłumacząc, że to wyłącznie twoja zasługa, ale przypuszczałaś, że po prostu twój chłopak, z natury był taki „całuśny".

\- Chciałbym, by przyszedł kiedyś taki dzień, w którym będę mógł cię obudzić tymi słowami – wyjaśnił, odsuwając się nieznacznie, a ty, poczułaś, jak oblewa cię cień rumieńca na policzkach. Domyśliłaś się, co miał na myśli. Ostatecznie wciąż chodziliście do liceum, a wspólne chwile sam na sam, odbywały się tylko dzięki temu, że rodzice Kuroko, tak dużo pracowali.

Nie mogłaś kłaść się przy nim, zasypiać, a kolejnego dnia budzić się w jego ramionach, otulających cię w ten typowy dla niego, opiekuńczy sposób, ale dalej mieliście te małe przyjemności, namiastki tego, co mogło być przyszłością.

\- Zatem dzień dobry – odpowiedziałaś z uśmiechem, decydując się na zwykły pocałunek w czoło swojego chłopaka.

\- Zjadłabyś coś zanim cię odprowadzę? - zagadnął, podnosząc z ziemi koszulę, którą złożył, nim położył się przy tobie spać i zaczął ją ubierać. Bieliznę założyliście zaraz po tym, jak skończyliście się kochać tego popołudnia, ale zmęczona, zasnęłaś, nim pozbierałaś resztę rozrzuconych przy łóżku ubrań. Nie byłaś zdziwiona, że obecnie, twoje ciuchy, czekały ładnie ułożone na półce, stojącej koło łóżka.

\- Wystarczy coś do picia – odpowiedziałaś, przeciągając się pod kołdrą.

\- Na pewno? Mogę coś przygotować.

\- Na pewno. Zjem kolację w domu. - zapewniłaś, uśmiechając się łagodnie i z czułością. Czasem odnosiłaś wrażenie, że Kuroko, zachowuje się jak przedszkolanka, pod której byłaś opieką, ale kochałaś tą jego stronę. Tą i wszystkie inne, jak na przykład zawziętość, pojawiająca się za każdym razem, gdy wykłócasz się, że nie pozwolisz mu tym razem zapłacić za ciebie w Maji Burger lub wola walki, pojawiająca się, kiedy tylko Kuroko, wchodził na boisko.

\- Przyjdziesz na jutrzejszy trening? - zapytał, wchodząc do pokoju z dwoma, przezroczystymi szklankami, wypełnionymi po brzegi sokiem. Byłaś już ubrana, podobnie zresztą jak Kuroko, który podał ci napój i przysiadł koło ciebie na łóżku.

\- Jak zawsze – obiecałaś, rzadko kiedy opuszczałaś popołudniowe treningi swojego chłopaka. Bardzo polubiłaś całą drużynę i miałaś nadzieję, że i ze wzajemnością.

\- Cieszę się, gramy jutro sparing przeciw Kaijou – wyjaśnił, chwytając cię za dłoń i ściskając ją delikatnie. Skrzywiłaś się mimochodem na tą wieść. Twoje spotkanie z asem ich drużyny, nie można zaliczyć do najprzyjemniejszych. Kise, najpierw próbował cię poderwać, a gdy tylko dowiedział się, że chodzisz z Kuroko, patrzył na ciebie spod byka, mówiąc, że będzie miał cię na oku...

\- A później może poszlibyśmy na spacer? Robi się coraz cieplej na dworze – zaproponował, puszczając twoją rękę i obejmując cię w pasie. Nie musiał cię w ogóle namawiać. Wiosna się już zaczęła i pogoda była idealna, by spędzić trochę czasu na zewnątrz, w dodatku przygotowania do Inter High, przybierały na intensywności i już niedługo, nie będziesz mogła spędzać z nim tyle czasu, co teraz.

\- Jasne, z przyjemnością – odpowiedziałaś, pochylając się nieznacznie w jego stronę, z niemą prośbą, wypisaną na twarzy. Kuroko, bez słowa, pokonał dzielącą was odległość i złączył wasze usta w pierwszym po przebudzeniu, tak głębokim i intymnym pocałunku.

Z przyjemnością, poddawałaś się w tej czułości, wzdychając rozkosznie wprost w usta Kuroko, skubiącego lekko twoje rozchylone wargi. Wplotłaś rękę w jego włosy, przyciągając go do siebie mocniej, podczas gdy drugą ułożyłaś na jego szyi, tłamsząc skórę. Pieszczota szybko przybrała na sile. Ssałaś i przygryzałaś na przemian jego dolną wargę, reagując dreszczem na dotyka jego dłoni na twoich plecach. Ciepły dotyk, działał na tobie kojąco, mrużyłaś oczy. Język Kuroko, pieścił twoje podniebienie, rozbudzając niebezpiecznie wyobraźnię, co i on, musiał także zauważyć, bo przerwał powoli pocałunek, na szybko całując cię dodatkowo w czubek nosa.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy na dziś już skończyć – zasugerował łagodnie, uśmiechając się do ciebie. Tak, te małe, wyjątkowe uśmiechy, również kochałaś. Zwłaszcza dlatego, że należały wyłącznie do ciebie. Zgodziłaś się z nim w duchu, przypuszczając jak mogłoby się to skończyć. - Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? - zapytał znienacka. Oczywiście, że pamiętałaś!

\- No tak – przyznałaś, sądząc, że nie udało ci się ukryć tego lekkiego rumieńca na policzkach. - Wpadłam na ciebie na sali gimnastycznej. Nie zauważyłam cię – przypomniałaś sobie tą niezręczną sytuację, gdy nauczyciel poprosił cię o dostarczenie paru dokumentów do trenera drużyny koszykarskiej, ale już przy wejściu niemal staranowałaś Kuroko, na którego nie zwróciłaś uwagi!

Teraz nie zdarzały ci się takie „wpadki". Bez większego problemu, potrafiłaś odnaleźć Kuroko w tłumie ludzi na szkolnym korytarzu, ani nie gubiłaś go ni skąd ni zowąd. Czasem, raczej sporadycznie, był zdolny zaskoczyć cię, podchodząc cię od tyłu, gdy przykładowo czekałaś na niego w umówionym miejscu.

\- Wystraszyłem cię wtedy, prawda?

\- A kto by się nie wystraszył?! - odpowiedziałaś, a twój pisk z tamtego wydarzenia, zdawał się na nowo rozbrzmieć w twojej głowie. O tak, troszkę się wystraszyłaś. - Rozrzuciłam papiery po całym parkiecie...

\- A ja pomogłem ci je pozbierać i dałaś się zaprosić na szejka – stwierdził niemalże z dumą.

\- Tak, tak, to miały być przeprosiny za moje roztrzepanie, ale ostatecznie sam zapłaciłeś – stwierdziłaś ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Gdyby nie twoje roztrzepanie, pewnie nigdy byśmy nawet nie porozmawiali. - Może masz rację, pomyślałaś, ale już nic nie powiedziałaś. Gdyby nie to, nie byłoby niczego, nawet twojego ulubionego „dzień dobry" na powitanie.


	2. Murasakibara

DZIEŃ DOBRY NR 2

MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI X CZYTELNIK

[T/I] - Twoje Imię

Popołudniowy trening dobiegał końca, ale dla Murasakibary, wszystko zdawało się przeciągać w nieskończoność, kiedy zerkał raz za razem, w kierunku siłowni, gdzie zniknęłaś mu z oczu zaraz na początku rozgrzewki na sali gimnastycznej. Był głodny i stęskniony, zwłaszcza, że przeważnie siedziałaś na ławce, przyglądając się jak gra, co dodatkowo go motywowało i wyraźnie miało także wpływ na trenera.

Pomimo, że Araki, nie lubiła, gdy ktoś spoza drużyny kręcił się po sali podczas treningów, dość szybko zauważyła twój zbawienny – w rzeczywistości po prostu trochę większy od niej – wpływ na asa drużyny. I chociaż nie okazywała ci żadnej sympatii, wolała gdy jesteś w pobliżu podczas ćwiczeń. Nie musiała się wówczas tak wydzierać na Atsushiego.

\- Chcę do [T/I]-chin! - wymamrotał, mozolnie udając trucht po parkiecie. Araki, poczuła jak żyłka niebezpiecznie pulsuje jej na skroni. Stała oparta o ścianę, wiedząc, że nie uda jej się wpłynąć na zawodnika, z którym męczyła się od prawie dwóch godzin. Naprawdę zdążyła się już odzwyczaić od tego ciągłego narzekania w tak wielkim natężeniu i braku jakiejkolwiek współpracy z jego strony.

\- Zaraz mnie jasna cholera zaleje – mruknęła, mając ochotę przywalić każdemu po łbie. Himuro i reszta drużyny, starała się ignorować markotnego chłopaka, ale nie byli w stanie nadrobić luk, które wprowadzał leniwy i zniechęcony Murasakibara. - Zejdźcie mi z oczu – powiedziała zrezygnowana, obiecując sobie, że jutro to sobie odbije, fundując im taki trening, że cały weekend, spędzą leżąc i umierając. - A ty – zwróciła się do Atsushiego, który zatrzymał się przy niej, ale tak ostentacyjnie tupał zniecierpliwiony nogą, że tylko dodatkowo się zdenerwowała. - Posprzątasz salę, i jeszcze raz zobaczę takie zachowanie, a inaczej porozmawiamy. - skończyła, ale chłopak już jej nie słuchaj, idąc w stronę siłowni z większym podekscytowaniem, niż udało mu się pokazać podczas całego treningu.

Murasakibara, przekroczył pewnie próg siłowni, wycierając twarz skrawkiem koszulki, która podwinęła się przy tym, ukazując zarys dobrze widocznych mięśni. Nie spocił się jakoś specjalnie, ale i tak bał się, że mogłoby cię to zrazić – nie żeby zamierzał się tym przejmować, jeśli będzie miał ochotę przytulić cię w takim stanie, to to zrobi, a tobie, nie będzie to zbytnio przeszkadzać. No może trochę, ale nie wystarczająco, żeby naprawdę się gniewać.

Siłownia była już oporządzona, a szeroko otwarte okno, wpuszczało do pomieszczenia dużo świeżego powietrza, pogoda była coraz ładniejsza.

Atsushi nie lubił, gdy nie było cię blisko niego. Zwłaszcza, kiedy ćwiczył. Nie wiedział czemu, ale niezwykle go motywowałaś. Chociaż i tak narzekał podczas gry...

Nie był zadowolony, gdy powiedziałaś mu dzisiaj, że musisz pomóc w bibliotece z powodu dyżuru, a prócz tego trenerka, poprosiła cię o niewielkie zakupy, a także ogarnięcie siłowni, z której korzystać miała dzisiaj jeszcze jedna drużyna Yousen. Czasem wykonywałaś drobne prośby Araki, chociaż nie pełniłaś żadnej oficjalnej funkcji w drużynie.

Murasakibara, przyglądał ci się przez chwilę, stojąc przy wejściu od siłowni. Nie zastanawiał się, ani chwili i najzwyczajniej w świecie, położył się obok ciebie na niebieskich materacach, ułożonych pod ścianą. Nie miał zamiaru cię budzić, ale nie zamierzał się również powstrzymywać. Objął cię w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej siebie, dokładnie obserwując z bliska twoją twarz. Nieopodal, znajdowały się przezroczyste reklamówki z supermarketu. Nie było w nich już butelek z wodą mineralną, które kazała kupić Masako. Ale słodycze. Wiedział, że były kupione z myślą o nim, bo sama nie byłabyś w stanie zjeść aż tyle!

Zmarszczyłaś nos przez sen, kurczowo zaciskając dłoń na koszulce Murasakibary. Przejechał palcami po twoim policzku, starając się to zrobić w miarę delikatnie. Czasem miał wrażenie, że mógłby cię zmiażdżyć jednym, nieostrożnym ruchem. W kącikach warg, miałaś okruszki z jakiegoś ciasta. Musiałaś zjeść coś tuż przed zaśnięciem w siłowni. Otwarte opakowanie herbatników, położonych przy twojej torbie, rozwiało wszelkie wątpliwości.

Murasakibara, przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej, by scałować te okruszyny z twoich ust. Obrysował kontur twoich warg językiem, z zadowoleniem czując, jak mimowolnie reagujesz na pieszczotę, mrucząc wprost do jego ust.

Ciepłe, rozkoszne uczucie bliskości, zaczęło do ciebie docierać z dużym opóźnieniem, nasilając się wraz z oddalającym się snem. Nie myślałaś specjalnie o tym, co robisz. Po prostu oddałaś pocałunek, myśląc, że był to niespodziewanie przyjemny sen.

Dopiero duża dłoń, gładząca cię po udzie i bez zbędnych subtelności, kierująca się wyżej, wydała się nie mieścić w ramach twojej tolerancji. Coś było nie tak. Sapnęłaś, przerywając pocałunek. Twoje zdziwione spojrzenie, stopiło się ze zwierzęco-wygłodniałym spojrzeniem twojego chłopaka. Ręka Murasakibary, zatrzymała się na twoim pośladku.

\- Atsushi – wydukałaś, nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć. Cóż, tak na dobry początek, warto zacząć od jakiegoś rumieńca. Jakby tak ktoś tu teraz wszedł! Nie sądziłaś, że byłoby możliwe wyjaśnienie tego w sposób racjonalny.

\- [T/I]-chin – odpowiedział, nie przejmując się niczym i ponownie cię całując. - Obudziłaś się - stwierdził niewinnie. Starałaś się chociażby strzepnąć jego dłoń, bawiącą się spódnicą od mundurka. Ale przyniosło to odwrotny skutek, bo chłopak wepchnął ci rękę pod koszulę, dotykając twoich piersi. Odsunęłaś się od niego, jak oparzona.

\- Nie tutaj – wyszeptałaś zamroczona, odwracając głowę w stronę okna. Trzymałaś dłoń na jego ręce, kciukiem gładząc gorącą skórę.

\- Kiedy jestem głodny – stwierdził, pochylając się nad tobą i liżąc cię po szyi. Prąd dreszczy, wstrząsnął twoim ciałem. Nie mogłaś zaprzeczyć, że sytuacja była niezwykle podniecająca. - Pozwól mi – poprosił, ale nie czekał, aż mu odpowiesz. Po prostu ujął twój nadgarstek i przyciągnąć cię, sadzając sobie na kolanach.

Westchnęłaś z rezygnacją, obejmując go rękami za kark i składając pospieszny pocałunek na jego ustach.

\- Nie tutaj – powtórzyłaś, sięgając dłonią do jego włosów. Bawiłaś się luźnymi kosmykami, udając, że nie dostrzegasz jego naburmuszonej miny.

\- Kiedy ja chcę teraz – mruknął.

\- Jak było na treningu? - zmieniłaś temat, nie kryjąc własnego rozbawienia. Murasakibara, był dzieckiem. Trochę wyrośniętym, ale wciąż dzieckiem, a ty, nie mogłaś oprzeć się pokusie, by się z nim trochę nie podroczyć.

\- Jakbyś była, to byś wiedziała – odpowiedział, odwracając twarz w kierunku ściany, pokazując ci swoje niezadowolenie. Zachichotałaś. Już dawno udało ci się odkryć, że Murasakibara, wkłada w ćwiczenia „więcej serca", kiedy jesteś w pobliżu. Był łasy na słodycze i twoje pochwały.

\- Będę jutro – obiecałaś. - Przecież wiesz, że to nie dlatego, że nie chciałam być. A, właśnie! - przypomniałaś sobie, sięgając ręką po reklamówkę. Wyciągnęłaś z niej jedną z paczek ze słodkościami. Białe, kartonowe pudełeczko, ozdobione było logiem tokijskiej piekarni. - Kupiłam tartę z winogrona i malin. Spróbujesz? - Nie musiałaś go długo przekonywać. Chłopak odpakował ciasto, które pachniało intensywnymi, świeżymi owocami i puchatym biszkoptem. Murasakibara, nabrał na palec mus i dotknął nim twój policzek. Zlizał go nim w ogóle zdążyłaś zareagować.

\- Może być – obwieścił, zabierając się już normalnie za jedzenie. Cóż, musiało być trochę lepsze niż „może być", bo tarta zniknęła w mgnieniu oka i nie zamierzałaś mu mówić, że również miałaś ochotę spróbować. Ważne, że udało ci się go nieco udobruchać.

\- Powinniśmy się zbierać – zasugerowałaś, widząc, jak zegar ścienny, wskazuje godzinę siedemnastą trzydzieści. Zaczęłaś się nawet podnosić z kolan Murasakibary, ale przytrzymał cię, duże dłonie zaciskając na twoich biodrach.

\- Nie skończyłem – wyjaśnił, widząc twoją zdziwioną minę.

\- Jak to?

\- Powinnaś przeprosić, że nie było cię dzisiaj na treningu.

\- Przecież przeprosiłam, no i przyniosłam ciasto.

\- Chcę buzi. - Nie oponowałaś. Kłótnia nie miałaby sensu, gdy argumenty wytaczał właśnie twój chłopak. Jeśli czegoś chciał, to lepiej było mu to dać.

Powoli przybliżyłaś twarz do niego, oblizując subtelnie usta. Na początku, wyłącznie skubałaś jego wargi, niemalże się z nim drocząc. Muśnięcia były niedokładne i szybkie.

Zniecierpliwienie Atsushiego, dało o sobie znać i z zadowoleniem poczułaś, że przemieszcza rękę na tył twojej głowy, by móc pogłębić pieszczotę i mieć pewność, że się nie odsuniesz. Długie, sprawne palce drugiej dłoni, wsunęły się pod twoją koszulę, kreśląc szlaki na twoich plecach. Jęknęłaś wprost do wnętrza jego ust, mocniej przywierając ciałem do jego klatki piersiowej. Podniecenie znów zaczęło odciskać swoje piętno na twoim ciele, pozbawiając cię kontroli i racjonalnego myślenia, kiedy pocałunek, przerodził się w namiętną zażartość, wypełniającą lukę pomiędzy wami.

Drapałaś go paznokciami po karku, sama również wsuwając rękę pod jego koszulę. Pachniał intensywnie i smakował, jak słodka nuta tarty, którą chwilę temu skończył jeść. Wyglądało na to, że zamierzał teraz skonsumować deser, którym byłaś.

Pozwoliłaś, by odpiął guziki twojej koszuli, nie przestając cię całować. Jak zwykle, Murasakibara dopiął swego. Już sobie wyobrażałaś, jak po wszystkim mówi, że nie musiałaś się tak opierać, skoro i tak miał pewność, że się zgodzisz... Już nie raz tak było, co tylko potwierdzało, że faceci to dzieci, które może i urosły, ale nie koniecznie zmądrzały.

Chłopak, położył cię delikatnie na materacu, sunąc palcami po twoim brzuchu i kierując się ku górze. Wszystko zapowiadało się jak najlepiej, gdy do waszych uszu, dotarło dość głośne chrząknięcie. Poczułaś się, jakby oblał cię kubeł zimnej wody. Atsushi, oderwał się od twoich ust i spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

\- Dzień dobry państwu – przywitała was Araki, a jej mina jasno wyrażała niezadowolenie. Byłaś purpurowa ze wstydu, że to właśnie ona, musiała was nakryć. Pospiesznie zapięłaś koszulę, przeklinając się w myślach. Jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że to mogło się udać? - Miałeś posprzątać sale – zwróciła się do chłopaka, który mruknął coś pod nosem.

Kobieta widziała, jak zażenowana byłaś i naprawdę nie chciała, byś poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Byłaś jej wdzięczna, gdy zagoniła Murasakibarę do pracy, a ciebie pożegnała, mówiąc, że chce cię jutro widzieć na treningu. Nie czekałaś na Atsushiego, chłopak nigdy się nie spieszył podczas sprzątania, a Araki, nigdy nie pozwalała ci mu pomagać. Dziś byłaś jej za to wdzięczna. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze długo będziesz unikała TAKICH sytuacji poza swoim lub Murasakibary pokojem.


	3. Himuro

DZIEŃ DOBRY NR 3

HIMURO TATSUYA X CZYTELNIK

[T/I] - Twoje Imię

Wiedziałaś, że nie ma na świecie gorszego uczucia od rozczarowania miłosnego. Zwłaszcza takiego, które trwało już tyle czasu. Bo, czy może być coś gorszego od kochania kogoś tak mocno w sposób jednostronny? Bo to z pewnością było to jednostronne...

Biorąc pod uwagę, ile wysiłku wkładałaś w to, by zostać zauważoną, poniosłaś sromotną klęskę na każdym froncie, nie mówiąc już o robieniu z siebie przysłowiowej idiotki na każdym kroku, niestety w sposób tak nieudolny, że co najmniej połowa twojej klasy wiedziała o twoim fatalnym zauroczeniu. Nie byłabyś zdziwiona, gdyby jednak wiedziało dużo więcej osób ze szkoły.

Podsumowując: po nieudolnej próbie rozmowy z Himuro w kawiarence, gdzie wywaliłaś się z tacą zanim zdołałaś go w ogóle zawołać, po uczestnictwie w treningu drużyny koszykarskiej, podczas którego dostałaś piłką w twarz i straciłaś przytomność, a trenerka powiedziała, że nie chce cię więcej widzieć, gorsze wydaje się tylko wrzucenie listu miłosnego do złej szafki, a i to miało miejsce...

Nie miałaś pojęcia, jak inaczej zbliżyć się do Himuro. Aż do momentu, gdy do twojej klasy, wszedł Murasakibara Atsushi, który – nie do końca jeszcze obudzony – próbował ci wmówić, że siedzisz na jego miejscu. To był początek planu, który wykiełkował w twojej głowie.

* * *

Gdy weszłaś w poniedziałek do sali, gdzie Murasakibara, właśnie skończył ostatnie zajęcia przed porą lunchu, wiedziałaś już dzięki zdobytym informacją, że chłopak uwielbia słodycze i najczęściej widywany jest właśnie w towarzystwie Himuro, a prócz tego, potrafił być niewyobrażalnie dziecinny. Nie mogłaś nie pomyśleć, że pierwsza część twojego planu jest nie tylko genialna, ale i równie dziecinnie prosta, co sposób myślenia Atsushiego.

\- Murasakibara-kun! - zawołałaś już na progu, uśmiechając się łagodnie i niewinnie, eksponując dużą paczkę żelków, którą trzymałaś w dłoni. Chłopak odwrócił się w twoim kierunku, ale jego znużenie i brak zainteresowania twoją osobą, biły na kilometr.

\- Znamy się? - zapytał cię, przeżuwając leniwie jakiegoś batonika.

\- Poznaliśmy się w piątek. - odpowiedziałaś, ale twoje wyjaśnienia nie pomogły mu w przypomnieniu sobie okoliczności, w których się poznaliście. - Pomyliłeś klasy, chciałam przeprosić, że byłam trochę niemiła w piątek – wyjaśniłaś, stawiając na jego ławce opakowanie ze słodyczami.

\- To w ramach przeprosin – dodałaś, obserwując jego reakcję.

\- Dla mnie?

\- Tak – potwierdziłaś, a chłopak uśmiechnął się do ciebie w odpowiedzi.

\- Lubię cię, jak masz na imię?

\- [T/I]. - Tak, to naprawdę było dużo łatwiejsze, niż mogłabyś przypuszczać.

* * *

Ostatni gwizdek, symbolizujący koniec meczu, rozbrzmiał w całej hali, ogłaszając wygraną Yousen. Byłaś jedyną osobą spoza drużyny, która przyjechała do Tokio na mecz towarzyski z Touou. Araki dość niechętnie wyszła z sugestią, że potrzebuje kogoś do pomocy na wyjeździe. Co prawda kandydatek do pomocy nie brakowało, ale miałaś szczęście, że Murasakibara zdążył się do ciebie „przywiązać" do tego stopnia, że bardzo nalegał, byś jechała wraz z nimi, doprowadzając tym trenerkę do szału, a ostatecznie kapitulacji.

Po tych kilku tygodniach, udało ci się poznać Atsushiego bliżej i musiałaś przyznać, że bardzo go polubiłaś. Był zabawny w swoim zachowaniu, zawsze o tobie pamiętał, dzielił się z tobą słodyczami, które nierzadko sama kupowałaś i miałaś już kilka okazji, by spędzić trochę czasu z Himuro. Oczywiście w towarzystwie swojego nowego przyjaciela.

\- Atsushi, kupiłam sok w automacie – powiedziałaś, podając chłopakowi butelkę z napojem. Murasakibara oddychał ciężko, robiąc głupie miny w kierunku Aomine, który wyzywał, że to dopiero początek i zdążą jeszcze rozegrać jeden mecz, zanim będą musieli wracać do Akity.

Czułaś, czyjeś uważne spojrzenie na sobie. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłaś się, wiedząc, że za tobą jest tylko Tatsuya. Nawet jeśli zamieniliście ze sobą wyłącznie kilka słów przy obiedzie, po treningu koszykówki, czy wracając do domu wraz z nim i Murasakibarą, byłaś szczęśliwa, że zaczął dostrzegać twojej istnienie.

\- Himuro-kun, dla ciebie też kupiłam – zaczęłaś rozmowę, odwracając się twarzą do niego i wyciągając rękę z napojem przed siebie.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział, przyjmując butelkę i mijając cię, by stanąć przy ławce. - Atsushi, dobrze dziś grałeś – pochwalił go, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Poczułaś, jak twoje serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Uśmiech na zawsze opanowanej, spokojnej twarzy Himuro, był niesamowicie seksowny, ale chciałabyś by ten uśmiech, był adresowany do ciebie.

\- Ej, ślicznotko, dla mnie też kupiłaś? – zagadnął Aomine, kładąc rękę na twoim ramieniu. Nie dałaś się opanować zdziwieniu i szybko strzepnęłaś ciężką dłoń.

\- Niestety nie - odpowiedziałaś szybko, wciąż pamiętając zbyt entuzjastyczną i nachalną wypowiedź chłopaka na temat twoich piersi, gdy mu się przedstawiałaś przed meczem.

\- Mine-chin, zostaw [T/I]-chin w spokoju.

\- Jasne, jasne – mruknął Daiki, machając ręką na odchodnym. Westchnęłaś, licząc na to, że to Himuro będzie tym, który zareaguje, ale on rozmawiał z trenerką, całkowicie ignorując resztę drużyny.

* * *

\- Mam wrażenie, że to bez sensu – wyszeptałaś, opierając czoło o szafkę z książkami.

\- Co jest bez sensu, [T/I]-chin? - zapytał Murasakibara, zatrzymując się przy twojej szafce. Targał ze sobą dużą reklamówkę, wypchaną jedzeniem. Zdążyłaś już przywyknąć do tego widoku, więc nawet tego nie skomentowałaś. Wzdrygnęłaś się za to, wystraszona pojawieniem się jego osoby.

Odsunęłaś się od szafek, podnosząc wzrok z podłogi na niego, ale ogarnęło się wyłącznie dodatkowe przerażenie, kiedy dostrzegłaś Himuro, stojącego koło Murasakibary. Cholera, zaklęłaś mentalnie.

\- Nic... nic ciekawego – odparłaś, nieco osłupiała, wgapiając się w plik listów, niesionych przez Tatsuyę. Wiedziałaś, że dostaje ich dużo, ale jednak było to dla ciebie krępujące i niemiłe uczucie. Chyba właśnie to, ludzie nazywają zazdrością, przeszło ci przez myśl.

\- Jeśli tak mówisz. Przyniosłaś te ciastka? - zmienił temat Atsushi.

\- Ciastka? - odpowiedziałaś pytaniem, bardziej przejmując się tym, czy na któryś z tych listów miłosnych, Himuro, postanowi odpowiedzieć.

\- Te kokosowe, mówiłaś, że robisz naprawdę dobre ciastka kokosowe i obiecałaś, że mi je zrobisz – przypomniał ci niezwykle elokwentnie Murasakibara, wpadając niemalże w panikę, że zapomniałaś o obietnicy. Zachichotałaś. Nikt tak nie poprawiał ci humoru, jak on.

\- Mam je tutaj – uspokoiłaś go, wyciągając z torby plastikowe opakowanie, do którego schowałaś rano świeże ciastka. - Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji spóźnionych urodzin, Atsushi! Naprawdę przepraszam, że zapomniałam ci wczoraj złożyć życzeń.

\- [T/I]-chin, jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką jaką miałem! - Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego szeroko, ale radość szybko przytłumiła rzeczywistość, gdy skrzyżowałaś spojrzenie z oczami Tatsuyii. Po raz pierwszy, dostrzegłaś w jego oczach politowanie. Zwykłe politowanie i nic prócz tego.

\- Twoje poświęcenie jest godne podziwu – powiedział ci, gdy Murasakibara zniknął za zakrętem mówiąc wam, że spotkacie się na sali gimnastycznej popołudniu. - Ale życzę ci szczęścia. Będziesz go potrzebować przy Atsushim – stwierdził, również odchodząc.

Patrzyłaś tępo w przestrzeń, jeszcze długo po tym, jak Himuro, zniknął za zakrętem, a dzwonek zadzwonił na ostatnią godzinę lekcyjną tego dnia. Bo to naprawdę nie miało sensu, zwłaszcza, że chłopak musiał cię szczerze nienawidzić za wtrącanie się na siłę w jego przyjaźń z Murasakibarą.

Nie mogłaś nic poradzić na to, że twoje serce pękło, zranione i zdradzone, pozbawione wizji na jakąkolwiek inną sposobność na zbliżenie się do tego, którego tak kochasz.

* * *

Ułożyłaś się na własnej ławce, w sposób tak wygodny, jak tylko było to możliwe. Drobne, pojedyncze łzy, kapały na blat, kiedy ułożyłaś głowę na rozłożonych na ławce rękach. Było już po lekcjach i był to pierwszy raz, odkąd zaprzyjaźniłaś się z Murasakibarą, kiedy nie poszłaś oglądać treningu koszykówki.

W zasadzie, nie zamierzałaś już nigdy, umyślnie, pokazać się Tatsuyii na oczy. Nawet nie chciałaś sobie wyobrażać, jak bardzo musiała go irytować twoja obecność przez ten cały czas. Zmęczona mnogością emocji i gromadzącymi się myślami, zasnęłaś.

Nie wiedziałaś, ile czasu minęło, gdy zaczynałaś się budzić. Delikatny dotyk na czubku twojej głowy, gładził rozczochrane przez sen włosy. Miałaś ochotę wtulić się w ciepłą dłoń i spać dalej.

\- Wstawaj, szkoda tracić taki piękny początek weekendu – przekonywał cię, dobrze ci znany głos. Miękki, niemalże anielski i spokojny, tak przyjemny dla uszu głos, wydobywający się spomiędzy warg, które tak pragnęłaś całować. Poderwałaś raptownie głowę, gdy dotarł do ciebie sens własnych myśli.

Zszokowanie na twojej twarzy, było aż nazbyt dostrzegalne. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do ciebie. Pierwszy, jedyny uśmiech, który należał tylko do ciebie.

\- Poddałaś się? - zagadnął Himuro, sunąc palcami po smugach, pozostawionych przez łzy na twoich policzkach. Nie przestawał się uśmiechać, a ty, nabierałaś przekonania, że jest z twojego smutku zadowolony, że kpi i drwi z ciebie, raniąc cię z premedytacją. Dlaczego? Czyżby nienawidził cię, aż tak mocno? Przygryzłaś dolną wargę.

\- Tak. Ktoś kogo kocham, zdaje się mnie nienawidzić – odpowiedziałaś wolno, patrząc wprost w jego oczy, jakbyś mogła mu tym powiedzieć, co obecnie czujesz.

\- Nie sądzę, by można było to nazwać nienawiścią. Murasakibara może i jest dziecinny, ale nie jest tego typu osobą – sprostował, jakby chciał cię tym pocieszyć. Pokręciłaś głową, sama nie wierząc w to, o czym mówi Himuro.

\- Nie o nim mówię. - Szczere zdziwienie pojawiło się na jego twarzy.

\- To, po co było to wszystko?

\- Bo to do ciebie chciałam się zbliżyć – wyjaśniłaś, jakby było to najoczywistsze stwierdzenie ze wszystkich. Nie widzisz już sensu, by ukrywać prawdę, ale zdenerwowanie i tak dało o sobie znać, i zaczerwieniłaś się nieznacznie na policzkach. Równie dobrze, mogłaś mu po prostu wyznać miłość, jak większość dziewcząt i zostać odrzuconą, ale chciałaś widzieć w tym wszystkim szansę dla siebie. Dla miłości, która już tyle trwała.

Nie miałaś odwagi, by podnieść wzrok z ławki i spojrzeć na jego reakcję. Zaciskałaś palce na materiale spódniczki, chcąc by było już po wszystkim. Ale zamiast jakiś słów, doczekałaś się płowego, lekkiego pocałunku, który Himuro, złożył na wierzchu twoich warg niezwykle ostrożnie.

Odepchnęłaś go zdezorientowana.

\- Co-co jest? – jąkałaś się.

\- Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda? - zagadnął, uśmiechając się. - Bo ja, czekałem wystarczająco długo. I nie sądziłem, że się w ogóle doczekam.

\- Czekałeś? Na mnie?

\- Obserwowałem cię, odkąd straciłaś przytomność na sali gimnastycznej. Byłem pewien, że to nie mną jesteś zainteresowana, więc nie chciałem się wtrącać.

\- Po prostu nie wiedziałam, jak się do tego zabrać! - wyznałaś, czerwieniąc się mocniej.

\- I dlatego skupiłaś się na Atsushim? - uniósł brew, a absurd tej sytuacji zaczął do ciebie docierać. Być może rzeczywiście źle się do tego zabrałaś...

\- Myślałam, że będę mieć okazję lepiej cię poznać, w końcu nie jesteśmy w jednej klasie, jak inaczej miałam to rozegrać?

\- Jak najszybciej. I bez zbędnych komplikacji. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak zazdrosny byłem – zdradził ci, kładąc rękę na twoim policzku i gładząc go ostrożnie kciukiem.

\- Zazdrosny? - pisnęłaś zaskoczona. - Nie o to mi chodziło...

\- Dlatego teraz, wezmę to, co mi się należy. - Kolejny pocałunek był jak sen, strzepnięty z powiek. Jedyny taki, zapierający dech w piersi i obezwładniający tak mocno, że zwykłe westchnięcie nie wyraziłoby jego piękna. Mogłaś lubować się tym w nieskończoność, tak długo, jak był to właśnie on.

\- No w końcu – mruknął Murasakibara, wchodząc do środka z impetem, niczym do stodoły. Pojawił się znienacka, wprawiając Himuro w rozbawienie, a ciebie w przerażenie.

\- W końcu? - powtórzył za nim Tatsuya. Atsushi podszedł do was i wyciągnął rękę w twoją stronę.

\- Masz coś słodkiego? - Bez słowa, wyciągnęłaś spod biurka tabliczkę białej czekolady, którą schowałaś tam na czarną godzinę.

\- No w końcu – potwierdził chłopak. - [T/I]-chin, tak się starała, a ty potrzebowałeś tyle czasu, by zobaczyć, jak na ciebie patrzy – wyjaśnił, odpakowując tabliczkę i gryząc kawałek. Spory kawałek.

\- Jak patrzy? – spytał zaciekawiony, kątem oka patrząc na ciebie z zadowoleniem. Przecież to niemożliwe, by Atsushi, zobaczył coś, czego on sam nie potrafił dostrzec.

\- Jak patrzę?! - Poderwałaś się z miejsca. Czyżby twoje uczucia były aż tak oczywiste?

\- Jak na najsłodszy cukierek świata.


	4. Takao

DZIEŃ DOBRY NR 4

TAKAO KAZUNARI X CZYTELNIK

[T/I] - Twoje Imię

[T/N] - Twoje Nazwisko

Czułaś, jak twoje serce przyspiesza, kołacze się w piersi, uderza z impetem o żebra i tak ślamazarnie domaga się uwagi, jakbyś miała zaraz zemdleć. To było dziwne. Tak otumaniająco-przyjemne, a zarazem stresujące, że najchętniej zapadłabyś się w sobie.

Starałaś się oddychać spokojnie, ale było to nieskuteczne w obliczu tego silnego, tłamszącego pragnienia bliskość ukochanej osoby. Wystarczyło jedynie wyciągnąć rękę, by pochwycić materiał mundurku, szarpnąć i w końcu porozmawiać. A później już tylko rozkoszować się w słodkiej, mdlącej do rozpuku, miłości.

\- Dzień doberek, śpiąca królewno! - wykrzyczał ci do ucha Takao. Z niemałym przerażeniem, wyrwałaś się z przyjemnego snu, odnajdując się w szarej rzeczywistości – na ławce w sali gimnastycznej. - Jak zawsze przed czasem! Trening zacznie się dopiero za 25 minut, jednak ty już tu jesteś, jak mniemam czatując na swojego księcia z bajki?

Może i nie podzielałaś entuzjazmu swojego przyjaciela o tak nieludzkiej godzinie, jednak musiałaś mu przyznać rację, dzień był ładny, udało ci się nie przegapić dodatkowej rozgrzewki, a „twój" obiekt westchnień na szczęście nie musiał oglądać twoich zwłok, rozwalonych na ławce i odsypiających tak wczesną pobudkę.

Nie chciałaś ominąć żadnego z treningów Midorimy, ale jego nadprogramowe zaangażowanie, zaczynało cię przerastać, gdyby nie to, że zaczęło to przynosić w końcu jakieś efekty – wreszcie zapamiętał lub przestał udawać, że nie pamięta jak masz na imię – to pewnie już dawno byś zrezygnowała.

\- Jak dobrze, że mnie obudziłeś – jęknęłaś, zbierając swoje rzeczy z podłogi. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie, na salę wszedł przebrany w strój Shintarou. Zerknął na was ukradkiem, kozłując piłką.

\- A ty już tu? - mruknął, poprawiając okulary i jakby z niedowierzaniem przyglądając się swojemu koledze.

\- Dzień dobry, Midorima-kun! - przywitałaś się, uśmiechając się promiennie. Wygładziłaś pospiesznie mundurek, mając nadzieję, że chłopak nie zauważy, jak zdążył się pognieść podczas twojej krótkiej drzemki.

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział ci chłodno, co nieco ostudziło twoje podekscytowanie.

\- Shin-chan! - Niezrażony oschłością Midorimy, Takao, wszedł na parkiet i wyciągnąć dłonie przed siebie, czekając na podanie.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś przestał mnie tak nazywać, Bakao! - zdenerwował się, mimowolnie czerwieniejąc na policzkach. Nie mogłaś powstrzymać chichotu, a już w szczególności, kiedy chłopak spojrzał w twoim kierunku i jeszcze mocniej spąsowiał. Potrafił się naprawdę uroczy, będąc tak nieśmiałym. Bo właśnie dlatego się w nim zakochałaś, prawda? A może był to tylko jeden z powodów twojej miłości do niego? Nie wiedziałaś, ale czy istnieje choć jedno sensowne wyjaśnienie powodu samego faktu kochania? Ty go nie potrzebowałaś.

Mając jedynie nadzieję, że pewnego dnia, Midorima, zauważy, że jest całym twoim światem. Albo po prostu da ci kosza, gdy w końcu odważysz się wręczyć mu już dawno napisany list miłosny...

Bo przecież wcale nie trzeba szukać tej drugiej, wyjątkowej osoby dalej, niż to konieczne, nieprawdaż? Pytanie tylko, kto pierwszy zda sobie z tego sprawę – on czy może ty?

* * *

\- Gdzie Midorima-kun? - zagadnęłaś Takao, kiedy ten pojawił się w końcu na stołówce, ale sam, a nie tak, jak się spodziewałaś w obecności Shintarou. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, siadając przy tobie i z uśmiechem wpatrując się w twoje bento.

\- A gdzie może być? Na sali gimnastycznej. Daj kawałek! - Westchnęłaś, ale trzymany w pałeczkach kawałek mięsa, skierowałaś w kierunku przyjaciela.

\- To trochę jak pośredni pocałunek – zachichotał, oblizując ust. Nie dostrzegłaś, jak intensywnie, z oczekiwaniem wpatruje się w ciebie, ciekawy twojej reakcji.

\- Chcesz jeszcze jeden? - zagadnęłaś, uśmiechając się łagodnie w jego kierunku. Nikt tak nie poprawiał ci nastroju, jak właśnie Takao. Lubiłaś jego zaczepki, słowne żarciki i dwuznaczne aluzje. Nie dostrzegałaś w tym niczego złego, w końcu chłopak zachowywał się tak w stosunku do każdego, taki był jego sposób bycia. Bezpośredni i przyjazny. Otwarta postawa i miłe usposobienie, pozwalało mu z łatwością zawiązywać przyjaźnie, gdyby Midorima, potrafił być choć odrobinę tak przystępny, jak Takao, byłoby ci o wiele łatwiej zbliżyć się do niego.

\- Jeszcze pytasz? - odpowiedział, pochylając się w twoją stronę i układając usta w „dzióbek".

\- Takao! - zaśmiałaś się, starając się go jakoś od siebie odepchnąć, ale nie oszukujmy się, był od ciebie nie tylko wyższy, ale i sporo silniejszy. Bez większego wysiłku, przytrzymał twoje ręce, gdy ogarniała cię jeszcze większa fala ogłupienia i śmiechu, a on musnął wargami twój policzek. Nie zastanawiałaś się, czy gdybyś nie zdążyła w porę obrócić głowy, to pocałowałby twoje usta. Sądziłaś, że to niemożliwe. - Haha, nieważne! Możesz zjeść resztę, pójdę na salę gimnastyczną, może jeszcze uda mi się zobaczyć, jak Midorima-kun, rzuca do kosza – pożegnałaś się z nim szybko, w doskonałym humorze opuszczając stołówkę szkolną. Nie mogłaś już dostrzec zmartwionego, zrezygnowanego spojrzenia swojego przyjaciela, kiedy zniknęłaś z zasięgu jego wzroku.

* * *

\- To znowu ty – mruknął Midorima, gdy niemalże wbiegłaś na salę gimnastyczną. Tak jak się spodziewałaś, nie było żadnych dodatkowych gapiów, dzięki temu, że była przerwa obiadowa. - Wydawało mi się, że mówiłem Takao, że chcę pobyć sam. - Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego delikatnie, starając się ukryć nutę smutku, której ukłucie poczułaś w piersi.

\- Chciałam tylko raz jeszcze zobaczyć twoje rzuty, Midorima-kun – wyjaśniłaś, robiąc krok w jego kierunku.

\- Jak chcesz - prychnął, obracając się w kierunku kosza. - Usiądź i nie przeszkadzaj. - Posłuchałaś go, nie odrywając wzroku od jego płynnych ruchów.

Ile to już trwa? - zastanawiałaś się, stojąc pod ścianą. Kilka tygodni. Może więcej. Czasem byłaś zmęczona tym dławiącym uczuciem oczekiwania na coś, co być może nigdy nie będzie mieć miejsca. Czasem chciałaś, by było już po wszystkim, by Midorima wiedział, by cię odrzucił lub przyjął, ale nie istniała siła, która była zdolna cię zmobilizować do powiedzenia tego na głos. Tego, jak bardzo chciałabyś by jego usta nakryły twoje wargi lub dłonie zacisnęły cię w ciasnym, ciepłym uścisku. Ale czy Midorima, był w ogóle osobą tego typu?

Oschły i zimny z pozoru, niezwykle inteligentny i uzdolniony. Czy ten chłopak, był w zasięgu twoich możliwości? A może właśnie dlatego, tak usilnie pragnęłaś, by cię pokochał? Bo było to niemalże niemożliwe? Westchnęłaś.

\- Czyżbym cię nudził? - Wzdrygnęłaś się, podnosząc wzrok z podłogi na chłopaka. Nawet nie zauważyłaś, kiedy straciłaś kontakt z rzeczywistością. Midorima stał przed tobą, spoglądając na ciebie z góry. Zaczerwieniłaś się ze wstydu.

\- Nie-e, ja, zamyśliłam się – odparłaś, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- To samo mogłaś robić na stołówce, a nie nalegać, abym znosił tu twoje towarzystwo. - Otworzyłaś usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie byłaś pewna, czy jesteś bardziej zła czy rozgoryczona jego słowami.

\- Shin-chan, cóż za okrutne słowa względem kobiety od takiego tsundere, jak ty! - wtrącił się Takao, wchodząc do środka. - Zwłaszcza, że [T/I]-chan, nie mogła przeszkadzać ci samym staniem tu – stwierdził uśmiechając się przekornie w jego stronę. Poczułaś ulgę.

\- M-może i nie – jąkał się Midorima, poprawiając okulary. - Po prostu marnowała też swój czas – wyjaśnił, gdy dotarło do niego, że mógł zachować się niegrzecznie względem ciebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się delikatnie, patrząc raz na jednego, raz na drugiego chłopaka.

\- Zatem powinieneś powiedzieć tak – zaczął Takao, z szarmanckim uśmiechem kłaniając się przed tobą i ujmując twoją dłoń. - Zamiast marnować swój czas, księżniczko, powinnaś się zająć sobą – powiedział, patrząc ci w oczy z taką radością, że zarumieniłaś się lekko, sama nie potrafiąc przestać się uśmiechać.

\- Twoje lico czerwieni się z taką dozą subtelności, że nie mogę się oprzeć, by cię ucałować – kontynuował swój mały pokaz, rzeczywiście składając przeciągły, ale nie nachalny, pocałunek na wierzchu twojej ręki.

\- Jakbym miał zrobić coś takiego, Bakao! - warknął Shintarou, będąc zapewne bardziej zażenowanym ową sytuacją, niż ty i przejmując się tym zamiast swojego przyjaciela.

\- Już nie bądź taki nieśmiały, wiem, że potrafisz – zachichotał, puszczając twoją rękę, by podejść do Midorimy i poklepać go po ramieniu.

Wpatrywałaś się w nich, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze możesz powiedzieć. Spojrzałaś na dłoń, którą ucałował Takao, a później na Midorimę. Wcale nie byłaś taka pewna, czy potrafiłby on powiedzieć coś tak ujmującego, jak Takao.

* * *

\- Myślę, że powinnaś mu powiedzieć. - zakomunikował następnego dnia Takao, siadając naprzeciwko ciebie w kawiarni. Odłożyłaś filiżankę z powrotem na stół i zmarszczyłaś czoło.

\- Co powiedzieć? - odpowiedziałaś pytaniem.

\- List mu wyślij, maila, jak chcesz, to nawet ja mu mogę powiedzieć, bo nie mogę już patrzeć jak się męczysz – stwierdził, machając do kelnerki, by oddać jej płaszcz i zamówić kawę. Westchnęłaś.

\- Czuję się już zmęczona tą miłością – wyznałaś.

\- Właśnie dlatego powinnaś to zakończyć. Czekanie na to, aż Midorima zrobi pierwszy ruch, jest jak czekanie na świętego Mikołaja w czerwcu.

\- Czekanie na świętego Mikołaja nie ma sensu także w grudniu – przypomniałaś, uśmiechając się mimowolnie.

\- A właśnie, że niekoniecznie – wyjawił, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni niewielkie pudełeczko. - Byłaś grzeczną dziewczynką w tym roku?

\- Jak zawsze – zaśmiałaś się, otwierając prezent. - Jest piękna, dziękuję – powiedziałaś, oglądając bransoletkę na srebrnym łańcuszku. Dopięte do niej zawieszki, były granatowe i białe, świetnie komponowały się z cienkim, prostym łańcuszkiem. Zapięłaś ozdobę na przegubie lewej ręki i wyciągnęłaś z torebki prezent dla chłopaka.

\- Pamiętałaś! - ucieszył się, wyciągając dłonie po pakunek.

\- Nie ja, tylko Mikołaj, chociaż byłeś niegrzeczny, zostawił mi dla ciebie prezent – zachichotałaś. - Sam wybierałeś? - zagadnęłaś, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od swojego prezentu.

\- Byłem grzeczniejszy od ciebie, diablico. Moja siostra wybierała i widzę, że dobrze zrobiłem, ostatecznie biorąc tą. Była jeszcze jedna, która mi się podobała, ale chyba spaliłbym się ze wstydu zanim doszedłbym z tym różowym cholerstwem do kasy. - Pomyślałaś wtedy, że ten niewielki, czerwony rumieniec, naprawdę pasuje Takao.

* * *

\- Nie chcę tego – powiedział Midorima. Jego głos był donośny, słowa wyraźne i lodowate jak śnieg Arktyki. Nieprzyjemne, rozłamujące twój dotychczasowy świat na pył drobniejszy od piasku, a co gorsza, miałaś wrażenie, że się dusisz.

\- Jak to? - wydukałaś, niemalże gniotąc kopertę w dłoni. Mogłaś usłyszeć, jak przełyka ślinę, a twoje serce bezpowrotnie zamiera z przerażenia. A więc to takie uczucie, stwierdziłaś z goryczą, kiedy dotarło do ciebie, że w krtani staje ci krzyk. Cierpki i gorzki, pełen niezrozumienia i odrzucenia, którego nawet nie chcesz tu pokazywać.

\- Wiem, co jest w środku. Nie muszę tego czytać, by dać ci odpowiedź. - Ego w twojej głowie, kazało ci machnąć na niego ręką i odejść, ale nie było to możliwe, gdy tak uparcie wpatrywałaś się w zielone oczy, tak naturalnie zobojętniałe, że aż przerażające. - Nie interesują mnie obecnie rzeczy tego typu.

\- Rzeczy? - powtórzyłaś pełna niedowierzania. - Moją miłość do ciebie nazywasz rzeczą? - Okrutnie. To naprawdę okrutne, pomyślałaś, kiedy pierwsza łza mimowolnie wypłynęła z kącika oka.

\- [T/N]...

\- Wystarczy! – wybuchłaś, gniotąc kopertę i rzucając ją pod jego nogi. - Już wystarczy – dodałaś ciszej, wybiegając z sali gimnastycznej.

\- Nie myl podziwu z miłością – usłyszałaś za sobą, ale wcale nie chciałaś by te słowa do ciebie dotarły. Ani te, ani żadne inne. - Oboje jesteście takimi idiotami...

* * *

Zatrzymałaś się dopiero przy szafkach z butami. Usiadłaś na zimnej posadzce, łkając. Nie wiedziałaś ile czasu minęło, nim pojawił się Takao. Może wszystko trwało tylko chwilę, może kilkanaście minut lub nawet godzinę. I wiedziałaś, że nigdy nie czułaś się równie samotna, jak siedząc tam i czekając, aż się pojawi. Tak, jak pojawiał się zawsze, gdy go potrzebowałaś.

\- Dzień dobry, księżniczko – przywitał się, uśmiechając się delikatnie i łagodnie, jakby samym uśmiechem, mógł ukoić zranienie. Nie był to wcale tak dobrze ci znany, głupkowaty, przesadnie rozbawiony uśmiech, który zawsze poprawiał ci humor. Nie, ten był po prostu delikatny, lekki i subtelny, ale nie potrzebowałaś żadnego uśmiechu, tylko jego obecności, więc po prostu go przytuliłaś, kiedy kucnął przy tobie.

I było to lepsze od płaczu. Kazunari był ciepły, pachniał trawą cytrynową, a jego oddech łaskotał cię po szyi. I to było dobre.

\- Po-powiedziałam mu – wyznałaś, pociągając nosem. Nie przejmowałaś się, że musisz wyglądać strasznie z napuchniętymi oczami, czerwonymi policzkami, przegryzioną z frustracji wargą, bo wiedziałaś, że on cię nie zostawi.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział powoli, wypuszczając ciężko powietrze z płuc i przytulając cię mocniej. Jego dłonie gładziły twoje plecy, kiedy ty zaciskałaś pięści na jego ubraniach. - Jeśli chcesz, to mu przyłożę – zaśmiał się krótko, niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział, czy może już zacząć żartować, czy lepiej nie.

\- Nie – odparłaś lakonicznie. To już niczego nie zmieni. - Byłam głupia, sądząc, że to możliwe, by mnie pokochał.

\- Też muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć – zakomunikował, nieznacznie odsuwając cię od siebie, by móc spojrzeć ci w oczy. - To trwa już tyle czasu... Dłużej, niż to, co czujesz do Shin-chana. Może nie zdałbym sobie sprawy, jak uciążliwie jest kochać kogoś bez wzajemności, gdyby nie on. Bo wiesz, zakochałem się w tobie – wyznał.

Zamarłaś, wpatrując się w jego usta. Słowa, których nigdy nie oczekiwałaś usłyszeć właśnie od niego, padły wtedy, gdy wcale ich nie potrzebowałaś. Ale były tak naturalne, że nie byłaś pewna, co czujesz.

\- Zakochałem się w twoich oczach, które zamiast na mnie patrzą na Midorimę; w ustach, które pragnę całować i kosztować za każdym razem, gdy się do mnie uśmiechasz; w samej barwie twojego głosu, bo kiedy się śmiejesz, czuję się jakbym miał oszaleć, a do tego niewiele mi brakuje, ilekroć widzę cię jak nieudolnie próbujesz wywrzeć jakąś reakcję na jakimś chłopaku. Mam dość przyjacielskich uścisków i kuksańców, chcę cię nosić na rękach, całować po uszach, wargach, szyi, rękach, po całym ciele. Chcę cię trzymać i nigdy nie puścić. Chcę byś była wolna, a jednocześnie należała do mnie, bo nie radzę sobie z zazdrością. Ale najgorzej jest wtedy, kiedy się rumienisz, a moje serce tak cholernie boli, jakby miał je zwymiotować. Czy uważasz, że ktoś taki jak ja, jest w stanie ogarniać tak wiele różnych bodźców wynikających z zakochania się w twojej osobie? Otóż nie! Dlatego pozwól mi cię pocałować. Tylko jeden, jedyny raz, albo daj mi w twarz, to może się w końcu ogarnę...

I nie wiedzieć czemu, pocałowałaś go. Bo wiedziałaś, że jeśli ktoś miał cię ponownie nauczyć, czym naprawdę jest miłość, to mógł to zrobić tylko Takao.


	5. Aomine

DZIEŃ DOBRY NR 5

AOMINE DAIKI X CZYTELNIK

[T/I] - Twoje Imię

Uśmiechnęłaś się, rozczulona widokiem swojego śpiącego chłopaka. Dźgałaś go delikatnie w policzek, obserwując jak marszczy przez sen brwi i mruczy pod nosem pojedyncze słówka. Na dachu szkoły, nie było nikogo prócz was, pomimo iż była pora lunchu, a słoneczna, letnia pogoda, jedynie zachęcała by wyjść na dwór i zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

Wcale nie byłaś zdziwiona, kiedy Aomine zaciągnął cię na dach, zaraz po tym, jak skończyłaś jeść obiad. Był to już wasz swoisty rytuał, by urządzać tam sobie krótką drzemkę, jeśli tylko pozwalała na to pogoda. Chociaż byłaś świadoma, że twojemu chłopakowi zdarza się wagarować i przesypiać od czasu do czasu kilka lekcji pod rząd, nie potrafiłaś mu odmówić, kiedy brał cię za rękę i targał w kierunku schodów, mówiąc, że chce mu się spać. A kiedy pytałaś, po co masz z nim iść, burczał coś i tylko przyspieszał kroku.

Ale ty dobrze wiedziałaś, po co z nim idziesz. Czasem po prostu patrzyłaś jak śpi, czytając lub powtarzając materiał z ostatnich lekcji. Zerkałaś wówczas raz na jakiś czas na niego, czekając aż sam się obudzi lub skończy się przerwa. Częściej kładł głowę na twoich udach, obejmował cię rękoma w pasie i z głupkowatym uśmiechem – którego udawałaś, że nie widzisz – zasypiał. A kiedy miałaś pewność, że się nie obudzi, czochrałaś jego włosy, głaskałaś po policzkach, w przypływie odwagi muskałaś lekko jego wargi. Jednak najbardziej, lubiłaś leżeć na nim, tak jak teraz.

Nie zrażony twoim ciężarem, ułożonym wygodnie na jego klatce piersiowej, spał twardo, przytrzymując cię blisko siebie dłońmi. Czułaś bijące od niego ciepło i nie potrafiłaś się powstrzymać, by mu trochę nie podokuczać. Aomine nigdy nie bywał równie uroczy i nieszkodliwy, co wtedy, gdy spał. Bo tak ogólnie, to był zboczeńcem. Prócz tego zgburowaciałym chamem i egoistą o wygórowanym mniemaniu, ale i tak go kochałaś.

Tak po prostu, z dnia na dzień, bez szczególnego powodu, a ty nie byłaś w stanie stwierdzić, w którym momencie doszło do „tej" katastrofy. Za to nie miałaś najmniejszego problemu, by przypomnieć sobie, jak Aomine wyznał ci swoje uczucia kilka miesięcy temu.

Na środku stołówki, w towarzystwie całej, ciekawskiej szkoły, podchodząc do ciebie, drapał się po głowie i prawdopodobnie myślał o tym, co powiedzieć.

\- [T/I], ten no, chyba cię... lubię, no nie? - zakomunikował, a może raczej zapytał, a następnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyminął cię i wyszedł ze stołówki, zostawiając cię z tym wszystkim samą. Oczywiście zaraz za Aomine, wybiegła Momoi, krzycząca coś o braku wychowania, ale byłaś w takim szoku, że nie zwróciłaś większej uwagi na to, co mówi. I nie chciało ci się wierzyć, że nie był to jakiś żart.

\- Aomine-kun – wyszeptałaś delikatnie, dotykając palcem zmarszczkę pomiędzy brwiami chłopaka. - Wiem, że już nie śpisz – skończyłaś, czując, jak dłonie, które jeszcze przed chwilą ułożone były spokojnie na twoich plecach, przewędrowały w okolice twoich pośladków. - Jeszcze chwila i mogę, całkiem przypadkiem, zrobić ci krzywdę.

\- Na dzień dobry wolałbym dostać buziaka zamiast w ryja – prychnął, otwierając oczy i układając ręce pod głową. Zachichotałaś, dostrzegając rumieniec na jego policzkach. - Poza tym jakoś nie przeszkadzają ci rozpłaszczone cycki, kiedy na mnie leżysz - dodał, posługując się jedynym argumentem, jaki przyszedł mu na myśl. Oczywiści nie od razu, zdał sobie sprawę z błędu, jaki popełnił.

Na początku zarumieniłaś się – trochę ze złości, trochę z zażenowania, następnie klepnęłaś go dość mocno w czoło i zaczęłaś się z niego podnosić.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi też brak twojej subtelności, ale zasadniczo, to każe mi on dość poważnie przemyśleć kwestię tego, czy mam siłę, by znosić te twoje złote myśli – mruknęłaś, siadając przy nim po turecku.

\- Sorry, nie o to mi chodziło... Po prostu logicznie łącze fakty i nie rozumiem, co ci w tym przeszkadzało – wyjaśnił, siadając przy tobie.

\- Nie w tym rzecz, że mi przeszkadzało, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, myślę o tym, że znajdujemy się na terenie szkoły i ktoś może nas zauważyć – westchnęłaś, pozwalając by położył swoją dużą rękę na twojej. To nie tak, że byłaś zła dlatego, że Aomine cię dotykał. Ostatecznie, przynajmniej sama przed sobą, musiałaś przyznać, że potrzebowałaś jego bliskości, ale tą wiedzą nie zamierzałaś się z nim na razie dzielić.

\- W czym problem, przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś moją dziewczyną.

\- Trudno, że by nie wiedzieli skoro potrafisz odstawić takie sceny... - Prócz wydarzenia na stołówce, nie mogłaś zapomnieć również o tym, co wydarzyło się kilka dni po tym...

Aomine, niczym młody Bóg, wkroczył majestatycznie na salę gimnastyczną, gdzie miały się rozgrywać eliminacje do kolejnych zawodów i jeszcze zanim rozpoczęła się rozgrzewka, stanął na środku parkietu, kozłując przy tym piłką i wydarł się, wskazując na ciebie palcem:

\- [T/I]! Jeśli zdobędę przynajmniej 100 punktów, to zostaniesz moją dziewczyną! - oznajmił, a ty, nie wiedziałaś, czy powinnaś się cieszyć, że w ogóle cię poinformował czy zapaść się pod ziemię. Trener, spuścił głowę, udając, że niczego nie widzi. Momoi, była bliska załamania. Wakamatsu, po przetrawieniu początkowego osłupienia, zaczął go wyzywać od idiotów, urządzających cyrk na poważnym, oficjalnym spotkaniu.

Nigdy tak mocno nie żałowałaś, że przyszłaś na jakiś mecz koszykówki. Byłaś cała purpurowa na twarzy, a gromkie oklaski od kibiców, tylko spotęgowały twoją chęć ucieczki. Chyba tylko szeroki, szczery uśmiech Daikiego, powstrzymał cię od spektakularnego odwrotu do domu. Cała trybuna uczniów z Touou chichotała i dopingowała Aomine, podczas gdy przeciwnikom wcale nie było tak do śmiechu. W końcu wszyscy wiedzieli, że było to bardziej niż realne.

Cztery kwarty później, zaraz przed ostatnim gwizdkiem , Aomine zdobył swój 101 punkt, a wszyscy, w porywie szaleństwa, zerwali się z miejsca. Ostatecznie tamten mecz zakończył się zwycięstwem drużyny 152 punktami. Warto również dodać, że wieści o tym, szybko rozeszły się po szkołach i Pokolenie Cudów w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, wyraziło swoje uznanie dla jego poświęcenia. Nie licząc Midorimy – on stwierdził, że Aomine, jak zawsze, zrobił z siebie niepotrzebne widowisko.

\- To jak? Dostanę tego buziaka, czy nie bardzo? - zagadnął, przysuwając się do ciebie. Nie odpowiedziałaś. Objęłaś go za kark i przyciągnęłaś do siebie, całując.

Mogłaś wyczuć, jak uśmiecha się, odpowiadając na twoją pieszczotę i kładzie ręce na twojej talii. Pocałunek był długi i namiętny. Skubałaś leciutko jego dolną wargę, nie przejmując się zniecierpliwionymi pomrukami z jego strony. Zwilżyłaś jego usta językiem, pozwalając by pocałunek został pogłębiony, jednakże droczyłaś się z nim, wręcz leniwie trącając jego język lub jedynie ssąc jego czubek. Niecierpliwość, było tą cechą Aomine, nad którą nieustannie pracowałaś – raczej ku jego rozpaczy niż zadowoleniu, ale nigdy nie narzekał. A nawet jeśli, to nie zwracałaś na to większej uwagi.

Dopiero, gdy jedna z dłoni Aomine, przesunęła się na tył twojej głowy, gładząc włosy i przyciągając cię jeszcze bliżej niego, rozchyliłaś wargi dostatecznie, by poczuć jego język na swoim podniebieniu. Zacisnęłaś mocniej palce na jego karku, mrucząc z aprobatą. Dłoń z tyłu twojej głowy, przesunęła się na policzek. A później zadzwonił dzwonek i z trudem odsunęłaś się od niego.

\- Trening – wyszeptałaś słabo, łapiąc oddech.

\- Jaki trening?

\- Twój trening – przypomniałaś mu. - Koszykówki – dodałaś, widząc jego zdziwioną minę.

\- Dai-chan?! [T/I]-chan?! Jesteście tam? - rozległ się krzyk od strony drabinki, która prowadziła na tą część dachu.

\- Już ją przywiało – westchnął, na szybko skracając ci jeszcze jeden pocałunek. - Idziesz ze mną? - zapytał, pomagając ci wstać z ziemi. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Jasne.


	6. Hanamiya

DZIEŃ DOBRY NR 6

HANAMIYA MAKOTO X READER

Jak zawsze z wielkim niecierpliwieniem oczekiwałaś początku weekendu – wcale nie dlatego, że mogłaś w końcu odpocząć po całym tygodniu i nieco się zrelaksować. Piątek był dla ciebie dniem szczególnym już od kilku lat.

Czasami bywałaś na siebie zła, gdy zdawałaś sobie sprawę jak natarczywie pragnęłaś, by dni dzielące cię od spotkania z Makoto, po prostu przepadły. Jakbyś żyła wyłącznie dla myśli, że ta jedna noc w tygodniu, mogłaby zapełnić pustkę wszystkich pozostałych chwil.

Wiedziałaś, że to głupota, a jednak wciąż w to wierzyłaś – a przynajmniej twoje serce w to wierzyło. Może właśnie dlatego, było to takie niesamowite? Bo przecież tym jest miłość – oczekiwaniem na najdrobniejsze zetknięcie się ciała z ciałem. Nie próbowałaś się oszukiwać. Niepodważalnie, jeszcze od czasów szkolnych, byłaś zakochana w Hanamiyii.

I nigdy nie próbowałaś tego nawet racjonalnie wyjaśnić. Jeśli naprawdę istniał jakiś powód, dzięki któremu tak zażarcie zakorzeniło się w tobie to uczucie, to ty go nie znałaś. Stanowiło to po prostu część ciebie, tworząc na swój własny sposób całość, okrutnie zepsutą, sztuczną i nieodwzajemnioną, ale twoją.

Ale zgodziłaś się na to wszystko – nie mogłaś zaprzeczyć. I teraz ponosiłaś tego konsekwencje. Jedna namiętna noc, by przywitać poranek w samotności i leczyć rany przez kolejne najbliższe dni, akceptując wszystko, co dawał ci chłopak.

Ból był najgorszy – nieznośny i uciążliwy, potrafił pulsować i promieniować na całym twoim ciele przez wiele godzin jeszcze po rozstaniu. Znikały, nie pozostawiając blizn, ale pojawiały się zbyt często i zbyt intensywnie, by zniknąć, nim zostaną zadane kolejne. A każda z nich, stanowiła dowód twojej zależności, jedyny dowód tego, że to naprawdę miało miejsce.

Ale żadna z ran, nie bolała tak, jak bolało puste łóżko po całej nocy obscenicznego kochania się ze sobą. Tym razem miało być inaczej, a przynajmniej tak sobie to obiecywałaś. Zamierzałaś obudzić się, a nawet w ogóle nie spać, jeśli miało ci to umożliwić powitanie tego jedynego poranka wraz z Hanamiyą, zanim ten opuści hotelowy pokój.

Nawet, jeśli miał to być jedyny taki poranek w twoim życiu, to miał to być najpiękniejszy moment twojego życia – wspomnienie, które miało żyć w tobie tak długo, jak przepływało przez ciebie to ciepłe, słodkie uczucie zamroczenia. Będąc jedynie wygodną alternatywą dla zajętego karierą Makoto, chciałaś by w twojej pamięć zachowała się choć jedna taka chwila, nim ostatecznie Makoto się tobą znudzi i odejdzie.

Swój plan, postanowiłaś wdrążyć w życie przy najbliższej okazji. Specjalnie zrobiłaś sobie dzień wolny, by móc się wyspać i przygotować do spotkania. Byłaś wyraźnie podekscytowana, ale i zdenerwowana, gdy leżałaś w wannie, myjąc dokładnie całe ciało. Zwykle w piątki, zaraz po wypełnieniu wszystkich swoich obowiązków, przychodziłaś do hotelu, w którym spotykaliście się od lat – zawsze w tym samym pokoju – i to tam się przygotowywałaś, czekając na Makoto czasem nawet kilka godzin.

Nakładając delikatny, subtelny makijaż, wdychałaś przyjemny, eteryczny zapach balsamu, który nałożyłaś na skórę. Przed wyjściem zamierzałaś się jeszcze spryskać ulubionymi perfumami. Wybrałaś klasyczną, czarną bieliznę z białą koronką, na którą ubrałaś gruby sweter zapinany pod szyję oraz obcisłe spodnie – zima zaskoczyła w tym roku, zasypując warstwami miasto, a ty nie chciałaś się przeziębić. Spokojnie i bez pośpiechu opuściłaś mieszkanie, opatulona bawełnianym szalikiem. Spodziewając się długiego oczekiwania na Hanamiyę, wysiadłaś z pociągu przez docelową stacją i postanowiłaś się przejść kawałek, by nieco się ocudzić chłodnym wiatrem, smagającym policzki.

Jakie było twoje zdziwienie, gdy po wejściu do holu na recepcji, ta sama pracownica co zazwyczaj, uświadomiła cię, że najwyraźniej się spóźniłaś.

\- Dobry wieczór, klucz do pokoju 28 został już zabrany – powitała cię z uśmiechem.

\- Och, dziękuję - odpowiedziałaś tylko. Wiedziałaś, że nie mógł być to nikt inny, niż Hanamiya, bo zawsze robiliście rezerwację na piątkowe wieczory. Większość obsługi kojarzyła was oboje. Spojrzałaś na zegarek, widzący na ścianie naprzeciwko windy. Wskazówki wskazywały kilka minut po dwudziestej. Rzadko się zdarzało, by Makoto pojawił się tak wcześniej. Nigdy nie umawialiście się na konkretną godzinę, ale najczęściej to właśnie w okolicach godziny dwudziestej-pierwszej, zjawiał się chłopak.

Nie pukałaś. On też tego nie robił, więc po prostu weszłaś do środka, stając z nim twarzą w twarz. Lekki grymas na jego twarzy, był idealnie widoczny pomimo słabego światła lampki nocnej.

\- Spóźniłaś się – warknął niezadowolony, przyszpilając cię niezbyt delikatnie do ściany. Pierwszy pocałunek był agresywny, dużo bardziej, niż przeważnie, jakby chciał cię ukarać. Przygryzał twoje wargi, nie pozwalając ci się odsunąć, więc ostatecznie poddałaś się, wtulając w jego ramiona i odpowiadając mu tym samym na pieszczotę.

\- Bałeś się, że nie przyjdę? - zapytałaś słabo, mocno otumaniona pocałunkiem. Czułaś, jak twoja dolna, zabrzmiała warga drży. Słaby, tak dobrze ci znany, metaliczny posmak na języku, był oznaką niezadowolenia Makoto, który nie omieszkał ci tego okazać.

\- Zgłupiałaś? - odpowiedział natychmiast, a ty uśmiechnęłaś się w odpowiedzi, znając jego paskudny zwyczaj bycia niebywale nieszczerym nawet z samym sobą. Twoja reakcja musiała mu się wyjątkowo nie spodobać, bo bez słowa ponownie połączył wasze usta, dość szybko sunąc wargami w kierunku twojej szyi. Uścisk wokół twojego nadgarstka zdawał się wzmacniać, a ręka, która gładziła pod swetrem twoje plecy coraz mocniej drapała ciało.

* * *

Jęknęłaś, wciąż znajdując się w półśnie. Z otępieniem docierało do ciebie to, co się dzieje. W pierwszym odruchu, chciała się nakryć szczelniej kołdrą i wrócić do sennych marzeń, tak ochoczo nęcących cię. Z przyjemnością i cichym pomrukiem aprobaty, przyjmowałaś dotyk ciepłych, dużych dłoni zataczających półkola na twoim boku. Przeszywał cię przyjemny dreszcz ukojenia, wynikający z kontaktu z drugim ciałem. Czuły, mokry pocałunek na twoim karku, nieco cię ostudził. Ze zmrużonymi powiekami, ledwo dostrzegłaś cień sylwetki znajdującej się za tobą. Przez okno nie wpadała nawet łuna porannego słońca, co wcale nie musiało oznaczać, że dalej była noc – mogła być zarówno czwarta, jak i siódma rano, dzięki urokom zimy, nie można było odróżnić godziny.

Gdy dotarło do ciebie, że to Makoto – bo niby kto inny – zasysa lekko twoją skórę, nie przygryzając jej jednak, jak to miał w zwyczaju robić zazwyczaj. Opanowałaś dygotanie ciała, kiedy przytrzymywał rękę na twoim pośladku. Spodziewałaś się klapsa, tak jak ubiegłego wieczoru, ale zamiast tego, dostałaś kilka kolejnych muśnięć warg wzdłuż twojego kręgosłupa.

Zamknęłaś oczy, rozkoszując się tą chwilą. Ignorowałaś nieprzyjemne szczypanie, które towarzyszyły niewielkim ranom, pozostawionym przez chłopaka. Wiedziałaś, że on miał podobne na swoich plecach – starałaś mu się odwdzięczać na własny sposób, drapiąc i gryząc go podczas miłosnych igraszek. O ile na samym początku robiłaś to wyłącznie dlatego, że widziałaś, że Hanamiyii wyraźnie się to podoba, tak teraz stało się to częścią twojego rytuału.

Znamiona, ślady, siniaki, malinki, otarcia, rozdrapania – wszystko to oznaczało twoją przynależność do niego i na odwrót. Makoto, bardzo rzadko zostawiał malinki, tak naprawdę jeśli już jakąś znajdowałaś później na swoim ciele, nie mogłaś obiektywnie stwierdzić, w którym momencie została ona zrobiona. Chyba właśnie otrzymałaś odpowiedź. Chłopak naprawdę łagodnie obcałowywał twoją skórę, nie raniąc jej przy tym.

Dłonie błądziły po ciele, wzbudzając w tobie tak wielką dozę spełnienia i bezpieczeństwa, że niewiele brakowało być mruknęła i ochoczo wtopiła się w jego pierś. Niespodziewanie poczułaś, jak palce Hanamiyii, smyrają okolice nowo nabitego siniaka – znacząca część z nich nie powstawała w sposób zamierzony, czasem wystarczyło, że zbyt mocno cię chwycił bądź przycisnął, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z nadmiaru siły, jakiej używał.

Wzdrygnęłaś się, gdy nacisnął na purpurowe obtłuczenie. Makoto musiał to zauważyć, bo zabrał od razu dłoń i ucałował troskliwie to miejsce, jakby chciał cię przeprosić.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, czułaś jak twoje serce wali w twojej piersi, a twarz nieznacznie się nagrzewa, ale prócz tego – nie wiedzieć czemu – poczułaś też dziwną, niewyjaśnioną nostalgię i smutek. Czy tak wyglądał wasz każdy poranek, który przesypiałaś? Czy każdy był tak czuły i intymny?

Leżałaś tak dalej, bijąc się z myślami, podczas gdy chłopak podnosił się z łóżka i brał prysznic. Nie potrafiłaś się ruszyć z miejsca, dalej odczuwając przyjemność każdego maleńkiego muśnięcia, którym cię obdarował. Starałaś się oddychać rytmicznie i swobodnie, kiedy chłopak wyszedł z łazienki i ponownie się nad tobą nachylił.

Ten pocałunek był inny od wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek od niego otrzymałaś. Najpierw ucałował twoje czoło, policzek i nos. Na samym końcu złożył ostatni na twoich ustach. I był to pocałunek, na który czekałaś całe życie – był po prostu pełen miłości, o którą nigdy byś go nie posądziła. Miłości, a nie pożądania, które mu zawsze towarzyszyło.

A kiedy wyszedł z pokoju kilka minut później, postanowiłaś, że następnym razem poprosisz go, żeby poczekał, aż się obudzisz, bo bardzo chciałaś mu powiedzieć „dzień dobry".


	7. Kise

DZIEŃ DOBRY NR 7

KISE RYOUTA X CZYTELNIK

Ziewnęłaś przeciągle, nie odwracając się jednak za siebie, pomimo uścisku wokół twojej tali. Czułaś ciepły, spokojny oddech, łaskoczący cię po nagiej szyi. Z przyjemnością wtuliłaś się w drugie ciało, ułożone za twoimi plecami. Była to niezwykle miła niespodzianka, znaleźć o poranku Kise w łóżku, które jeszcze ubiegłego wieczoru, było niewyobrażalnie zimne.

Jeszcze przedwczoraj odpisywałaś na jego wiadomości internetowe z drugiego końca świata, a dziś delikatnie głaskałaś jego rękę, którą przełożył przez twoje ciało i ułożył wygodnie przy twoim brzuchu. Odczuwałaś przyjemny ciężar, związany z tą bliskością i błogość, wynikającą z towarzystwa swojego ukochanego.

Słodkawa woń świeżych, rumieniących się czerwieniom róż, budzących się do życia wraz ze wschodem w owalnym wazonie, postawionym na stoliku nocnym, była zaskakująco urzekającym prezentem, chociaż całkiem przewidywalny biorąc pod uwagę, że Ryouta bardzo często obdarowywał cię wieloma drobiazgami bez szczególnej okazji. O ile dla ciebie rzeczywiście był to brak okazji, dla Kise wystarczająco dobrą okazją był fakt, że nie widział cię przez weekend lub był zmuszony odwołać wasz wspólny obiad ze względu na pracę. A jako, że tym razem nie było go ponad tydzień, dzięki wizycie w Europie, spodziewałaś się nadprogramowej dawki miłości po jego powrocie.

Nawet, jeśli byłaś zmuszona przyznać, że znajdowaliście się na takim etapie związku, że obojgu wam, było nieustannie mało tej drugiej osoby, to nadopiekuńczość, nadgorliwość i wiele innych „naj" Kise, często przekraczało granice wszelkiej tolerancji. Ale nie dzieliłaś się z nim tymi spostrzeżeniami, bo kochałaś go każdą część jego osobowości, włącznie z tą, która miała całkiem niezłe predyspozycje na zostanie prześladowcą .

W każdym bądź razie, nawet jeśli brałaś pod uwagę zobaczyć stertę kwiatów w akompaniamencie uścisków i płaczu, to nie oczekiwałaś, że się przy nich obudzisz. W końcu Kise nie mógł być pewien, że będziesz czekać na niego w jego mieszkaniu, nawet jeśli dał ci klucze właśnie po to.

Sama nie byłaś pewna, kiedy dokładnie wróci, ale wiedziałaś, że chciałaś czekać na jego powrót, rozkoszując się miejscem przesyconym jego osobą. Kładąc się ubiegłego wieczoru w dużym, pustym łóżku, posłanym niestarannie przez Kise kilka dni wcześniej, mając przed oczami wasze wspólne zdjęcia ustawione na stoliku, myślałaś wyłącznie o tym, jak przyjemnie byłoby zatopić się w jego ramionach, tak jak teraz.

Przekręciłaś się, by móc obserwować jak unosi się jego klatka piersiowa, jak włosy lekko przesłaniają oczy, jak rozchylone usta szepczą niezrozumiałe słowa, a dłonie kurczowo chwytały się ciebie.

Nie mogłaś się oprzeć, by nie dotknąć jego policzków, a następnie opuszkami palców jego warg. Czasem zastanawiałaś się, dlaczego ktoś tak przystojny i naiwnie dobry, zakochał się w tobie, kochając cię miłością tak bezgranicznie bezinteresowną i czystą, bezbronną i nieskończoną, gorącą i prawdziwą, że brakowało ci tchu.

\- Imię-cchi – wymruczał, przyciągając cię do siebie i chowając twarz w twoich włosach. Korzystając z okazji, ucałowałaś linię jeszcze szczęki, z zadowoleniem mrużąc oczy. Powolne, okrężne ruchu na twoich plecach, usypiały cię z wolna. - Nie śpisz już? - zagadnął cichutko wprost do twojego ucha, nie chcąc cię przypadkiem zbudzić. Sam był na skraju snu, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się dzieje wokół niego.

\- Nie – odpowiedziałaś miękko z uśmiechem na ustach. Byłaś tak bardzo przyzwyczajona do ciągłej obecności Kise w pobliżu, że nawet nie starałaś się ukryć swojego entuzjazmu, związanego z jego powrotem. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu będę? - zagadnęłaś, wyślizgując się z jego uścisku, by usiąść okrakiem na jego biodrach i oprzeć dłonie na klatce piersiowej.

\- Nie wiedziałem – przyznał, przecierając zmęczone oczy. Wyjątkowo mozolnie skierował własne dłonie na twoje uda, jakby sam nie wierzył, że jesteś tu przy nim. - Miałem nadzieję, że stęskniłaś się równie mocno, co ja – wyjawił lekko zachrypłym głosem, przepełnionym miłością i szczęściem, które towarzyszyło mu niezależnie od sytuacji.

\- Przytulisz mnie? - zwykle wcale nie musiałaś o to prosić, ale rozumiałaś, że dzisiejszy poranek był zupełnie inny od tych wszystkich, które do tej pory przeżyliście. Nie tylko ze względu na wyraźne zmęczenie twojego chłopaka.

To uczucie na dnie twojego serca było naprawdę dziwne – jakby nagromadzona przez tych kilka ostatnich dni nostalgia, osiągnęła swój punkt kulminacyjny i miała w każdej chwili odejść, ale zawzięcie się ciebie trzymała.

Początkowe zdziwienie Kise, szybko zniknęło i niemalże natychmiast podciągnął się do siadu i otoczył cię szczelnie ramionami, zamykając szczelnie w swych objęciach.

\- Myślałem, że za tym nie przepadasz – zachichotał, skubiąc twój kark zachłannymi ustami.

\- Nigdy tak nie powiedziałam – odparłaś, obejmując go za szyję i przywierając całym swoim ciałem do niego.

\- Mówisz. Za każdym razem – wypomniał ci z lekkim dąsem w głosie. - Że cię duszę – dokończył, składając przeciągły pocałunek na twoim policzku. Przedłużał moment złączenia waszych ust ku własnej uciesze, zawsze tłumacząc, że najlepsze zostawia na koniec. Całkiem jak dziecko, które konsumując kawałek ciasta, bitą śmietanę wraz z wisienkę zostawia na sam koniec.

Zwykle włączałaś się do jego małej gry, przekręcając głowę lub chowając twarz w jego koszuli – wtedy ujmował ją w dłonie, wpatrywał się swoimi miodowymi oczami w twoje, jakby potrafił znaleźć w nich odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania i powoli łączył z tobą wargi.

Te pocałunki, zawsze były niewinne, niemalże dziewicze, ich delikatność przywoływała na myśl płowość gęsich piórek. Muśnięcia nie były pogłębiane, jednak czułaś, jak wzmaga się w tobie podniecenie. Rozczulał cię tym, jak z ust płynnie zjeżdżał na twoją szyję oraz obojczyki. Tak samo delikatnie obcałowywał oba, kierując się ku ramionom, jego ręce przytrzymywały cię wówczas zaraz pod piersiami na żebrach. Palce smyrały obsypaną dreszczami skórę, jedynie dodatkowo ją nęcąc, podczas gdy ust całowały wgłębienie szyi tak, jakby robiły to po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Zwykle na tym etapie, pojedyncze jęki wypływały spomiędzy twoich warg swobodnie niczym oddech, a żeby tego było mało, całkiem niespodziewanie mówił:

\- Chciałbym się z tobą kochać. - Jak miałaś nie zwariować? Nie odpowiadałaś już, po prostu szarpałaś go za włosy i zmuszałaś, by ostatecznie dostać to, co chciałaś – pełne pasji pocałunki, przepełnione potrzebą stopienia się ze sobą.

Ale dzisiaj naprawdę było inaczej. Po krótkim, tęsknym pocałunku, uścisk zdawał się wzmacniać. Kise, oparł głowę o twoje ramię wygodnie, wzdychając. Czułaś jak jego długie rzęsy, łaskoczą cię po skórze. Przyłożyłaś dłoń do jego włosów i przeczesałaś niesforne kosmyki.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś już zawsze tak na mnie czekała. I żebym miał cię o poranku przy sobie. Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy. - Wiedziałaś, przecież czułaś to samo. - Kocham cię tak mocno, że nie potrafię znaleźć słów, które byłyby zbliżone do tego, co czuję. Nie ma takiej liczby kwiatów, pocałunków, czy uścisków, które mogłyby ci to zobrazować. Niczego, co mogłoby ci to udowodnić.

\- Jest jedna taka rzecz – wyjawiłaś, odsuwając się od niego, aby móc skrzyżować z nim spojrzenie. - Wystarczy, że każdego poranka, będziesz mi szeptać do ucha „dzień dobry".


	8. Kagami

DZIEŃ DOBRY 8

KAGAMI TAIGA X READER

[T/I] - Twoje Imię

Stąpając na paluszkach, opuściłaś sypialnię, raz jeszcze spoglądając na śpiącego Kagamiego, zaplątanego w fałdy kołdry. Głośne pochrapywanie, wydobywające się spod poduszki, pod którą skryła się jego czupryna, zapewne zagłuszyłoby twój chichot, jednak wstrzymałaś parsknięcie śmiechu do momentu, aż nie zamknęłaś za sobą drzwi sypialni.

Zaparzyłaś sobie w kuchni swoją ulubioną herbatę i zabrałaś się za robienie śniadania dla was dwojga. Zegarek wiszący nad kuchennym blatem, wskazywał godzinę dziewiątą rano. Wiedziałaś, że mogło minąć jeszcze trochę czasu zanim Kagami zacznie się budzić, dlatego też niespiesznie zabrałaś się za wyciskanie soku ze świeżych pomarańczy.

Oczywiście dużo bardziej wolałaś, gdy to Kagami przygotowywał posiłki – nie tylko z tego powodu, że mogłaś dłużej poleniuchować w łóżku, po prostu Taiga, potrafił tworzyć cuda nawet z resztek, które zostały z poprzedniego dnia. Nie mogłaś konkurować z jego kulinarnym talentem, ale sama też nie byłaś w tym najgorsza – powiedzmy sobie szczerze, daleko ci było do umiejętności Riko.

Dużo bardziej wolałaś jeść, niż przygotowywać coś dobrego, ale dla swojego chłopaka zawsze robiłaś wyjątek, zwłaszcza, gdy wracał nad ranem z pracy. Budził cię nieumyślnie, trzaskając drzwiami wyjściowymi za każdym razem i klnąc na swoją nieuwagę. Widziałaś przez uchylone drzwi jak zapalał światło w kuchni i szukał czegoś w lodówce. Po kilku minutach krzątaniny, wchodził do sypialni z butelką wody mineralnej. Stawiał ją obok tej, którą sama zostawiałaś na jego szafce nocnej przed pójściem spać. Ściągał ubranie, patrząc na ciebie.

\- Obudziłem cię? - pytał cichym, zmęczonym głosem.

\- Nie, obudziłam się jakiś czas temu – odpowiadałaś markotnie, patrząc jak stoi przy łóżku z koszulą. Czasem szedł od razu pod prysznic, czasem gdy był naprawdę padnięty, kąpał się po przebudzeniu. Nie przeszkadzało ci to. Lubiłaś jego zapach.

Było przed dziesiątą, gdy wróciłaś do sypialni wraz ze śniadaniem na tacy – jedyną dobrą rzeczą w niedzielnych dniach była możliwość obijania się i leżenia bez większych wyrzutów sumienia. Nie starałaś się już być cicho. Taiga, który zdążył już zmienić pozycję podczas snu, mamrotał niewyraźnie, przytulając się do twojej poduszki. Położyłaś tacę z jedzeniem na parapecie, który znajdował się nad waszym łóżkiem i pochyliłaś się nad chłopakiem.

Najpierw poczochrałaś go po niesfornych włosach. Z czułością złożyłaś pocałunek na jego szyi i lewym policzku, który niemal natychmiast pokrył się delikatną czerwienią. Zachichotałaś, raz jeszcze całując to samo miejsce.

\- Nie śpisz już, Kagami-kun? - wyszeptałaś mu ucha, wchodząc na łóżku i przytulając się do swojego chłopaka.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie – przywitałaś się radośnie, gdy otworzył oczy i starał się zakryć swoje czerwone uszy. Nie mogłaś się powstrzymać, by nie ująć jego twarzy w swoje dłonie i nie musnąć szybko jego warg. Uwielbiałaś, kiedy tak się rumienił, było to niebywale urocze i zabawne, jak dorosły mężczyzna mógł czuć się zażenowany tym, że został przyłapany na udawaniu śpiącego.

\- Dzień dobry,[T/I] – odpowiedział, przyciągając cię bliżej do siebie i chowając twoją twarz w zagłębieniu swojej szyi. Posłusznie poddałaś się pieszczocie. Delektowałaś się tym, jak ciepłe ramiona Kagamiego, pochłaniają cię całą, zatapiając w gorącym uścisku. Westchnęłaś rozkosznie, drażniąc oddechem jego skórę, która pokryła się dreszczem. Objęłaś dłońmi jego klatkę piersiową, a przynajmniej próbowałaś, w ogóle nie myślałaś o tym, że dzielą cię godziny od znienawidzonego poniedziałku. Wszystko traciło na znaczeniu, gdy mogłaś tak leżeć, rozkoszując się bliskością, ciepłem, zapachem, głosem i miłością Kagamiego.

Czasem zastanawiałaś się, czy byłabyś w tym samym momencie życia, co teraz, gdybyś tamtego dnia szkoły nie wróciła do swojej szafki po podręcznik. Było już późno, kilkanaście minut po treningu drużyny koszykówki, na który chodziła twoja koleżanka w celach czysto obserwacyjnych – prawie codziennie musiałaś wysłuchiwać o tym, jak niesamowitych graczy miała drużyna waszej szkoły, stąd dobrze wiedziałaś, że w szkole nie ma już nikogo prócz wspomnianej drużyny i kilku fanek.

Chyba ani ty, ani Kagami, nie spodziewaliście się, że będziesz musiała się wrócić, bo twojemu zdziwieniu i przerażeniu w jego oczach nie było końca, nie wspominając już o Kuroko, który towarzyszył swojemu przyjacielowi i nie ukrywał lekkiego półuśmieszku rozbawienia, wynikającego ze stanu przedzawałowego Kagamiego. Znałaś z widzenia jednego i drugiego, mimo wszystko stali się dość rozpoznawalni po wygraniu Winter Cup, chociaż nie da się zaprzeczyć, że Kuroko, w dalszym ciągu bliżej było do szkolnego widmo niż popularnej, rozchwytywanej gwiazdy szkoły.

\- To chyba moja szafka, prawda? - odezwałaś się w końcu, wpatrując się w chłopaka, który zastygł w bezruchu i poczerwieniał, jak burak.

\- Ta-ta-tak! Bo ja z Kuroko... My właśnie! - zaczął się jąkać, gestykulując dłońmi.

\- Z Kuroko? - powtórzyłaś z uśmiechem, wiedząc, że Tetsuya, ulotnił się z korytarza tuż po tym, jak się pojawiłaś. Kagami, rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół, blednąc niczym ściana, a już po chwili poczerwieniał, ale już ze złości.

\- Ten mały gnój! - syknął, zapominając o twoim istnieniu.

\- Kagami-kun, czy potrzebujesz czegoś ode mnie? - zapytałaś, podchodząc bliżej niego i zabierając się za otwieranie szafki. Chłopak wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie, że wciąż tu jesteś i odskoczył do tyłu.

\- Nic! Wszystko jest w porządku! Ja już pójdę! - niemal wykrzyczał, odwracając się napięcie i szykując się do spektakularnej ucieczki. Nie zamierzałaś go zatrzymywać, ostatecznie widziałaś kilka dziwnych akcji drużyny koszykówki, jak choćby darcie się na dachu szkoły. Wzruszyłaś ramionami, otwierając metalowe drzwiczki. Szybko jednak zmieniłaś zdanie.

\- Kagami-kun, poczekaj – zatrzymałaś go, wyciągając z szafki białą kopertę, która z pewnością nie należała do ciebie. - To od ciebie, tak? - zagadnęłaś z uśmiechem, pokazując mu kopertę, kiedy odwrócił się niepewnie w twoim kierunku.

\- No, tak – odparł niepewnie, gdy wyciągnęłaś zapisaną kartkę. - Nie musisz odpowiadać od razu!

\- Nie chcesz znać odpowiedzi już teraz? - zagadnęłaś, zabierając się za czytanie. Zachichotałaś. - Kagami-kun, czy wiesz, co stałoby się jutro, gdy otworzyłabym tą kopertę?

\- Ta-tak? Znaczy się nie! Nie wiem...

\- Wyrzuciłabym ten list – odpowiedziałaś szczerze.

\- Aha. Rozumiem – mruknął zawiedziony. Starał się jakoś uśmiechnąć w twoją stronę, ale zupełnie mu to nie wychodziło.

\- Na szczęście udało nam się spotkać dzisiaj i możesz mi powiedzieć to, co napisałeś, bo nie sądzę, by był to wstanie przeczytać ktoś prócz ciebie – skończyłaś, oddając mu kartkę. Osłupienie na jego twarzy, było zaskakująco miłe i urokliwe.

\- Naprawdę? - dopytywał, drapiąc się po głowie w zakłopotaniu.

\- Naprawdę – zapewniłaś go. - Naprawdę chcę, byś powiedział mi wszystko to, co czujesz – dodałaś z ciepłym uśmiechem, by dać mu trochę pewności siebie.

\- Napisałem, że chciałbym codziennie mówić ci dzień dobry i do widzenia, ale nie wiem, czy masz w ogóle ochotę na to, by mnie poznać lepiej, bo cię lubię. Po prostu cię lubię i obiecałem sobie, że powiem ci o tym, jak wygramy Winter Cup. - Sama byłaś zdziwiona, że poczułaś szczerą chęć na poznanie prostego, nieskomplikowanego Kagamiego, który na pierwszą randkę zabrał cię na hamburgera. Właśnie za tą jego prostotę tak go pokochałaś.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz? - wymruczał Taiga, całując cię powoli po karku.

\- Ze szczęścia – wyjaśniłaś krótko, wkładając dłonie pod jego koszulkę. Zaczęłaś gładzić nagą skórę, dociskając kolano do jego krocza.

\- Nie brałem jeszcze prysznica – powiedział, przytrzymując kurczowo jedną z twoich dłoni.

\- Może weźmiemy go razem? - zaproponowałaś figlarnie, czekając jak co każdą niedziele, zaniesie cię na rękach do łazienki, zapominając o tostach, rogalikach, dżemach, jajecznicy i całej reszcie przygotowanego jedzenia.


	9. Imayoshi

DZIEŃ DOBRY NR 9

IMAYOSHI SHOUICHI X CZYTELNIK

[T/I] - Twoje Imię

Blade światło pochmurnego poranka, zwiastowało jedynie rzewny deszcz. Byłaś najzwyczajniej w świecie przymulona i ospała, ale w duchu gratulowałaś sobie, że zdołałaś tu dzisiaj przyjść. Obliczałaś w duchu, ile wynosiło prawdopodobieństwo popełnienia morderstwa w ten piękny poniedziałek. Upiłaś z kubka niewielki łyk ciepłego napoju, wpatrując się wciąż w drzwi frontowe. Jakieś siedemdziesiąt procent. Nie uwzględniając oczywiście możliwości wystąpienia zirytowania w przeciągu najbliższej godziny, czyli jednak dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent.

Skrzywiłaś się. Przecież doskonale wiedziałaś, że takie myślenie, nie działało wcale na twoją korzyść. Zaczynałaś odczuwać skutki braku kolacji ubiegłego wieczora, ale wcale nie miałaś ochoty na jedzenie. Siedziałaś przy kuchennym stole, wgapiając się w te cholerne drzwi z coraz większym uporem, walcząc z sennością, bezradnością i rozgoryczeniem, a żeby tego było mało, miałaś wrażenie, że niewiele cię dzieliło od zwymiotowania.

Zaczęłaś stukać paznokciami o blat, z coraz większym rozdrażnieniem kątem oka spoglądając co jakiś czas na jedyne zdjęcie w białej ramce, ułożone pomiędzy pokaźnymi tomami książek. Wasze wspólne zdjęcie zdawało się zanikać na dwupoziomowym regale, podobnie jak twój wyblakły uśmiech na fotografii. Ścisnęłaś mocnej szklane naczynie, mając nadzieję, że ulubiony kubek twojego kochanka, pęknie i rozerwie twoją skórę, by wysączyć z ciebie złość. A gdy w końcu się to stało, a pomiędzy drgającymi palcami zaschła ostatecznie krew, zdałaś sobie sprawę, że zaczęłaś mimowolnie płakać.

Bezgłośnie ścierałaś łzę za łzą, wcale już nie oczekując konfrontacji, dla której przesiedziałaś ubiegłą noc w domu mężczyzny, którego kochałaś prawdziwie. Miłością czystą i bezinteresowną, taką jaką nie mogłaś otrzymać w odpowiedzi. Teraz każdy pocałunek, wydawał ci się niewyobrażalnie gorzki i cierpki zarazem, a wszelka ich namiętność i dzikość, przeobraziła się w pustą cielesność, tak potrzebną każdemu człowiekowi do życia.

Nie pytałaś się, dlaczego? Nie szukałaś w tym wszystkim swojej winy, ani jakiegoś usprawiedliwienia dla niego. W jednej chwili podjęłaś decyzję, aby wyjść i zniknąć, wymazać się z tej historii bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Poderwałaś się z miejsca, chwytając za torebkę, zapinany na duże, błękitne guziki, sweter i ruszyłaś ku drzwiom w tej samej chwili, kiedy ustąpił w nich zamek.

Zdziwienie Imayoshiego, nie trwało nawet ułamek sekundy i niemalże natychmiast powrócił ten paskudny, perfidny uśmieszek, który nagle uznałaś za niewyobrażalnie obleśny. Przygryzłaś dolną wargę, przeczuwając wybuch wściekłość w momencie, gdy mężczyzna odważy się powiedzieć choćby słowo. Zacisnęłaś pięść, odczuwając ukłucia bólu świeżej rany. Świerzbiło cię, by go spoliczkować. Tu, teraz, natychmiast, a następnie go wyminąć z wypiętą piersią.

\- Tak za mną tęskniłaś? - powiedział w końcu, pochylając się nad tobą i całując skórę przy uchu. Zagotowało się w tobie. Uderzyłaś go, gdy odsunął się nieznacznie i zbliżał się do twojego drugiego ucha, z pewnością zamierzając powiedzieć coś mniej przyzwoitego.

Miałaś ochotę wysyczeć mu prost w twarz, czy naprawdę ma siły na jakieś amory po całej nocy z tą dziwką, ale spoliczkowanie go niespodziewanie cię uspokoiło. To niesamowite, że wystarczyło coś tak niewielkiego, by nieco odparować.

Shouichi, odsunął się od ciebie. Nieprzenikniony wyraz jego twarzy, wydał ci się niebywale satysfakcjonujący.

\- Dzień dobry w zupełności by wystarczyło, [T/I]. Z pewnością byłoby dużo przyjemniejsze. Znajomość z Hanamiyą chyba nie najlepiej na ciebie wpływa, skoro odzywa się w tobie sado-maso, ale jeśli naprawdę masz ochotę, to chęt... - Nie dałaś mu dokończyć, robiąc krok w jego kierunku i zadzierając mogło głowę, by spojrzeć na niego lodowato. Chłód bijący z twoich oczu, podobnie jak wymierzony celnie policzek, odebrał mu głos i zdarł z ust ten paskudny uśmiech.

\- Daruj sobie, właśnie do mnie dotarło, że nie mam ochoty nawet na ciebie krzyczeć – wyznałaś, odwracając głowę i starając się go wyminąć w progu. Deszcz zdawał się wyłącznie wzmagać na dworze, ale nie widziałaś w tym już niczego złego, a właśnie zbawiennego. Zaczerpnęłaś mocno powietrza i ruszyłaś przed siebie, a przynajmniej taki miałaś zamiar.

\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, dopóki nie powiesz, co to za cyrk – zadecydował, chwytając cię za nadgarstek i wciągając z powrotem do swojego mieszkania. Wpadłaś na niego, a nagłe poczucie obezwładnienia i niemocy, powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Ty mały, parszywy gnoju! - warknęłaś, zawzięcie się z nim szamocząc. Ledwo zdołałaś musnąć palcami jego policzek, kiedy unieruchomił obie twoje ręce, nie pozwalając się ponownie uderzyć. - Od kiedy? - wyjąkałaś bezradnie. - No od kiedy, powtórzyłaś.

Och, co to był za ból na dnie twojej piersi. Jakby wyrwał ci serce tym pojedynczym uściskiem. Westchnienie, które uciekło z jego ust, było niczym cios. Siarczysty i bezduszny cios.

\- On mówił, Hanamiya mówił, że masz parszywą osobowość, a ja byłam taka głupia! - pociągnęłaś nosem, starając się wyrwać.

\- Znowu Hanamiya – mruknął z niezadowoleniem, ostatecznie cię puszczając. - Czy wszystko musi się sprowadzać do waszej wielkiej, pseudo-przyjaźni?

\- Jak śmiesz?! - krzyknęłaś. - Gździsz się za moimi plecami z Momoi, a wypominasz mi kawę raz w tygodniu z Makoto?! I jeszcze urządzasz jakieś sceny zazdrości, za moimi plecami bałamucąc dziewczynę Aomine?! - Zaskoczenie na jego twarzy, było dużo lepsze od tego uderzenia, które mu zadałaś. Było takie nienaturalne i obce. Mówiłaś tylko ty, jakby wstyd zżerał go od środka, ale wiedziałaś, że nie jest to prawda, że to niemożliwe, bo ktoś taki, nie wiedział czym jest przyzwoitość.

\- Co, myślałeś, że się nie dowiem? - syknęłaś. - Niestety, twoja kochanica nie jest tak dyskretna jak ty i pochwaliła się chłopakowi, że nie może z nim już być, bo tylko ty się dla niej liczysz, a ja dowiaduję się wszystkiego przez telefon! - Milczenie z jego strony, było bardziej, niż wymowne i nie mogłaś się nie uśmiechnąć z taką samą wyższością, jak on się zazwyczaj uśmiechał, choć wewnętrznie krwawiło twoje serce, z głębi którego tak go ukochałaś niemalże od samego początku waszej znajomość.

\- Widać, nie dostarczałam ci takich wrażeń, jak ta cytata krowa. - Tym razem cię nie zatrzymał. Wiedziałaś jednak, że wcale nie musiał, bo wraz z nim, pożegnałaś również siebie. Tą prawdziwą siebie, pełną żarliwej miłości.

I nie wiedzieć czemu, przypomniałaś sobie tamten deszczowy dzień, gdy poznaliście się lata temu, na szkolnym dziecińcu, kiedy przypadkiem przeszkodziłaś jakiejś dziewczynie, która akurat wyznawała mu miłość. I chociaż szukałaś go tylko dlatego, że zostałaś poproszona o przekazanie mu wiadomości od Momoi, on udał twojego chłopaka, by wykręcić się od niewygodnego wyznania:

\- Ah, dzień dobry kochanie, jak zawsze spóźniona. - Tak. Jego uśmiech od zawsze był taki kłamliwy.


	10. Dodatek

„DZIEŃ DOBRY" - DODATEK EXTRA

PARING NIESPODZIANKA

Jest jeszcze wcześnie. Dużo wcześniej, niż zazwyczaj, gdy się budzisz. Skąd to wiesz? Widzisz jak za okienną szybą, słońce dopiero wschodzi, ale jego promienie są jasne i mocne, jak każdego letniego poranka. Jak każdego lata, upał zalał całe Tokio, dokuczając ci już od rana. W dodatku, było ci naprawdę duszno. Wolną ręką, odgarnęłaś z twarzy niesforne włosy, by chociaż nieznacznie odgonić to nieprzyjemne ciepło. To nie tak, że tego nie lubiłaś, ale przeszkadzało ci to w ponownym zaśnięciu. Rozgrzana skóra, stykała się z drugim, gorącym ciałem. Twój chłopak spał głęboko, wiedziałaś, że nie istniała siła, zdolna obudzić go przed ósmą, a zapewne – szacując – było około szóstej. Czułaś jak spokojny, miarowy oddech, muska czubek twojej głowy, ułożonej na jego ramieniu. Jego druga ręka, leżała swobodnie na białej kołdrze.

Westchnęłaś cichutko. Ciężar spoczywający w okolicach twojego brzucha, nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy, ale wcale nie miałaś ochoty się ruszać. Mimo wszystko ta bliskość, bardzo cię satysfakcjonowała, choć było ci niewygodnie.

Ziewnęłaś, ale domyślałaś się, że już raczej nie zaśniesz. Spojrzałaś raz jeszcze na śniącą twarz Aomine. Marszczył zabawnie brwi, mamrocząc coś przez sen i instynktownie wtulając policzek w twoje włosy. O tak, Aomine nigdy nie bywał równie uroczy, jak wtedy gdy śpi. Uśmiechnęłaś się, rozczulona tym widokiem, a następnie przeniosłaś spojrzenie nieco niżej, gdzie spoczywało niewielkie wzniesienie na twoim brzuchu.

Odgarnęłaś kołdrę, odkrywając tym samym także swoje ciało. Nie zrobiłabyś tego, gdybyś nie miała pewności, że twój zboczony do granic możliwości chłopak, śpi. Wciąż krępował cię sposób, w jaki na ciebie patrzył, kiedy widział twoje nagie partie ciała.

Lewą dłoń skierowałaś w kierunku osoby, której głowa, przyciśnięta była do twoich żeber, tuż pod piersiami, a całe ciało, usadowione wygodnie pomiędzy twoimi rozchylonymi udami. Dość krępująca pozycja, nie da się ukryć. Na twoich policzkach, rozkwitł lekki rumieniec. Palcami bawiłaś się pięknymi pasmami włosów, już nie żałując tej wczesnej pobudki. Radko miałaś okazję tak naturalnie okazywać uczucia swoim partnerom, tak po prostu rozkoszując się w spokoju ich obecnością. Relacja, w której tkwiłaś, wzbudzała w tobie wiele nieśmiałości i zażenowania, bo nie byłaś pewna, jak powinnaś się zachowywać.

\- Masz taką miękką skórę – słyszysz szept, a chwilę później tą miękką skórę, całują pulchne usta. Wzdrygnęłaś się, zdziwiona, że Momoi jest na jawie. W pierwszej chwili, miałaś ochotę się odsunąć, ale wiedziałaś, że nie byłoby to coś łatwego, przy oplatających cię w tali rękach dziewczyny, wpatrującej się w ciebie zmrużonymi oczami. Dlatego też, z trudem – spowodowanym ułożonym na tobie ciałem – przekręciłaś się delikatnie, by przytulić się do Aomine i nie pozwolić Satsuki, na przyglądanie się twojemu roznegliżowanemu ciału.

Oczywiście, menadżerce Touou, w ogóle się to nie spodobało i z premedytacją, zjechała rękami na twoje biodra, a chwilę później na pośladki, zahaczając przy tym o majtki, jakby chciała je z ciebie zsunąć.

\- Przestań – poprosiłaś ją, gwałtownie kryjąc twarz w ramieniu Aomine i za swoimi włosami. Momoi, uśmiechnęła się kąśliwie pod nosem, zaprzestając jednak, zgodnie z twoją prośbą. Nie chciała wprawiać cię w takie zakłopotanie, gdy Daiki, wciąż był pogrążony we śnie. Mogło go to zbudzić, gdyby zaczęła ci teraz dokuczać. Pragnęła oglądać cię taką sama. Nie dzieląc się tym ze swoim przyjacielem.

Odetchnęłaś z ulgą, gdy dłonie Satsuki, wróciły na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce, zataczając leniwe półkola za twoimi plecami. Rozluźniłaś się, dyskretnie patrząc na dziewczynę, która tylko na to czekała, raptownie przesuwając się wyżej, aby dosięgnąć twoich ust.

Odwzajemniłaś niespodziewany pocałunek, z ociąganiem, obejmując ją nogami w pasie i starając się przyciągnąć ją do siebie tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe. Poczułaś, jak twoje twardniejące sutki, ocierają się o jej pełne piersi. Jęknęłaś w jej usta, odwracając głowę w bok i przerywając tym samym pieszczotę. Dziewczyna położyła się swobodnie cała na tobie, muskając wargami twój policzek i sunąc niespiesznie ustami bliżej szczęki koło żuchwy, a następnie za ucho, pozwoliłaś także, by te same usta, znalazły się ostatecznie na twojej szyi, ssąc i skubiąc skórę.

Momoi uwielbiała zostawiać na tobie swoje ślady. Robiła ich coraz więcej i więcej, z każdym kolejnym dniem, jakby chciała tym pokazać Aomine, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty się z nim tobą dzielić. Bardzo ci to schlebiało, choć było to zawstydzające, gdy mokry szlak czerwonych punkcików, znaczył kolejne partie twojego ciała, krzyżując się z widocznymi pieszczotami od Daikiego. Zdawać się mogło, że oboje mają obsesję na tym punkcie, ale nie zamierzałaś ich powstrzymywać, nawet jeśli miałaś później wyglądać, jakbyś dostała ospy. W końcu tylko oni oglądali twoje ciało. I tylko do nich ono należało – ale nie miałaś zamiaru im tego uświadamiać, tego asa w rękawa, zamierzałaś zostawić na specjalną okazję.

Z westchnięciem, sygnalizującym zmęczenie, ale i słodkie rozleniwienie z przyjemności, przeniosłaś wolną dłoń na jej plecy, smyrając palcami ciało twojej partnerki, która wydała się mile połechtana tą okazaną jej czułością. Satsuki ostatni raz przejechała językiem po twoim karku, łaskocząc cię nieznacznie i ostatecznie przycisnęła usta do twoich warg. I tym razem, westchnęłaś wprost do jej ust za sprawą rozchodzącego się po skórze paraliżu lubieżnego pożądania.

Naprawdę nie rozumiałaś, jak to w ogóle było możliwe, że udało ci się skończyć z nią w łóżku. Z początku wszystko przypominało jeden wielki żart i kpinę w najczystszej postaci. W końcu Momoi, zdawała się być zakochana w Kuroko i niezwykle zazdrosna o twój związek z Aomine, a koniec końców, po prostu stała się jego częścią – pomimo ogólnego niezadowolenia Aomine, zaborczo konkurującego z nią na każdym kroku. Niestety na każdym...

Po każdej nocy z tą dwójką, byłaś niewyobrażalnie zmęczona i wypompowana. Na nic były słowa i prośby, bo ta dwójka za cel postawiła sobie dostarczać ci pieszczot, których zniesienie przychodziło ci z coraz większym trudem, tak wariowałaś przy odbiorze najdrobniejszych bodźców z zewnątrz. A może była to tylko miłość?

\- Momoi – stęknęłaś, odrywając się od niej, czując, jak ręka Momoi, zawędrowała w okolice twojego brzucha, subtelnie nęcąc palcami koronkowe majtki. Opuszki palców, zakradały się niebezpiecznie blisko pod bieliznę. - Zgniatasz mnie – dokończyłaś, nie mogąc już znieść palącego ciepła w okolicy klatki piersiowej, gdy naga skóra nacierała się z drugim ciałem. Zarumieniłaś się. Ta dziewczyna kompletnie cię onieśmielała. Zresztą z Aomine było podobnie.

\- Satsuki, zostaw ją.

Zamarłaś, a Satsuki, z naburmuszoną miną, posłusznie zeszła z ciebie, siadając pomiędzy twoimi nogami. Nie wstydziła się swojej nagości, niemalże z dumą, patrzyła pełna pewności siebie w oczy Aomine, który podciągnął się nieco do góry i oparł plecy o oparcie łóżka. Miałaś nadzieję, że nie jesteś zbyt czerwona na twarzy, czasem ci się to zdarzało i zazwyczaj nawet tego nie kontrolowałaś.

\- Dai-chan, ja tylko pokazuję, jak bardzo kocham Imię-chan – broniła się, zerkając na ciebie kątem oka i oblizując łakomie wargi. Zaczynało się. Dzień jak co dzień, pomyślałaś. Daiki, prychnął, otaczając cię ramieniem i przyciskając cię do siebie, jak swoją własność. Cienkie prześcieradło, służące wam jako kołdra podczas gorącego lata, nie było w stanie ukryć porannej erekcji chłopaka, poza tym, czułaś jak pulsujący penis, ociera się o twoje udo, za sprawą jawnej premedytacji jego właściciela. - Nie to, co ty. Dla ciebie liczy się wyłącznie jej wygląd. Ja kocham ją za to, kim jest – dodała, złowrogo obserwując delikatne ruchy jego bioder i twoją reakcję. Nie zdążyłaś się nawet sama odsunąć, kiedy dziewczyna złapała raptownie za przegub twojej ręki i pociągnęła cię w swoim kierunku. Upadłaś na nią, twarzą wprost w jej piersi. Kłótnia zaczynała się rozkręcać, a ty doskonale wiedziałaś, jak mogłabyś ją zakończyć.

\- Ej, podobnie jak ja! To, że przy okazji niezła z niej laska, to już inna sprawa...

\- Jesteś beznadziejny, Dai-chan! - obwieściła, gładząc cię po policzku. - Nie słuchaj go, moja miłość w pełni wystarczy.

Utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim przyjacielem, zawędrowała rękoma na twoje pośladki i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Aomine zacisnął zęby, żeby nie powiedzieć czego, co mógłby szybko pożałować – Momoi, zbyt dobrze znała jego słabe strony, by tak ryzykować – ale nie zamierzał się poddać. Ty też wiedziałaś, że wojna została wypowiedziana, a już po chwili, Daiki, objął cię w pasie od tyłu, drugą ręką chwytając za twój podbródek, by przekręcić twoją głowę na bok i posiąść usta, które kusząco rozchyliłaś. Był to niezwykle żarłoczny pocałunek na dzień dobry; tak pochłaniający, że straciłaś poczucie, kiedy wygięłaś ciało w łuku, by oprzeć się plecami o klatkę piersiową Aomine, tym samym dając mu do siebie dostęp. Nabrzmiały penis, zdawał się stwardnieć jeszcze bardziej, gdy ujął twoje piersi i niezwykle delikatnie, ugniatał je dużymi dłońmi.

\- Ao- nie zdążyłaś dokończyć, bo zazdrosna Satsuki, siłą oderwała cię od niego i sama wpiła się w twoje usta. Podobnie jak on, ssała twój język i przygryzała wargi, palcami pocierając materiał twojej bielizny.

\- Satsuki – warknął Daiki, przytrzymując ręką dłoń, która chciała się wkraść pod twoje majtki. - Wczoraj grzecznie patrzyłem, jak dokuczasz mojej Imię, teraz ty popatrz na nas.

\- Nie chcę! - oburzyła się, a cały ten harmider, pozwolił ci na wyswobodzenie się z żelaznych uścisków. Stanęłaś przed łóżkiem, nie zakrywając już nagości i ignorując pulsujące policzki; błysk pożądania w twoich oczach, skutecznie uciszył tą dwójkę.

Dałaś sobie mentalnego kopa i uśmiechnęłaś tak ponętnie, jak tylko byłaś w stanie – czyli cudów nie było, ale wyraźnie podziałało, bo dwójka tych narwańców wyprostowała się, z oczekiwaniem czekając na dalszą część. Wsunęłaś palce pod materiał bielizny po bokach i powolnym ruchem, zsunęłaś ją w dół, wypinając tyłek, którego odbicie można było obserwować w lustrze, wiszącym na ścianie. Gdy ponownie podniosłaś się do pionu, spostrzegłaś, że Aomine krwawi z nosy. Cóż, nie codziennie mieli obserwować taką śmiałość u ciebie.

\- A co, jeśli chcę was oboje? - zapytałaś. I co tu dużo mówić, nie musiałaś pytać drugi raz.


End file.
